Save This World
by Chukipye
Summary: Many years ago, an alien invasion was predicted that would destroy the world. Scientists worked together to create 12 robots called CASTs that would protect the Earth. After a freak accident, the CASTs were lost, found by various people and raised as Humans. Now, the end of the world is near and the CASTs must save it. Rated T for language, some character deaths and Nyotalia
1. Chapter 1

**My brain needs to stop coming up with good ideas! So, yes. Another fanfic. I realize I have 3 others that are also incomplete but I WILL continue them…probably. Anyways: I would've named this one Uninstall, but I have a OneShot with that title, so I can't : (**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did.**

**2112- June 07**

"_Finally. The last CAST is built_!" _The scientists stepped back to admire their work. They lined up all the CASTs and examined them._

"_Are you sure they will be able to stop them?" One questioned. The leading scientist sighed._

"_If they don't, Earth is doomed." They were interrupted by alarms and flashing lights. A female scientist ran in._

"_One of the interns accidentally started a fire! It's heading to the engine room, we can't stop it!" The scientists all looked at each other, a look of terror on all their faces._

"_Begin evacuation Kat! Everyone, get moving! We need to get the CASTs to the escape pods!" The scientists began moving the CASTs to the pods. There weren't enough._

"_Put them in pairs if you need to!" The head scientist barked. The scientists obeyed, managing to fit the CASTs into all the escape pods. The head scientist ran over and pressed the 'Launch' button. There was a loud noise and the pods shot off into their respective tubes, heading to different locations around the world. A few seconds later, the lab exploded, killing everyone left in the lab._

**2128- June 07**

"Amelia wait up!" Madeline called out as she ran after her sister. Amelia turned, grinning. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her amber hair was blowing in the wind.

"You need to run faster Maddie! Come on! Al's waiting!" She ran into their mansion. Their brother was waiting, reading a newspaper.

"Sorry we're late Al… Maddie was slow as usual." Amelia shot a glance at her younger sister. Madeline had finally caught up, panting. She had violet eyes and long, slightly curled, dirty blonde pigtails.

"It's fine, I got big news for you." Alfred closed his newspaper and looked at them.

"There's a new private school opening in Kokopelli, Japan. You two got invited as the 'North America' students." He grinned. Amelia and Madeline exchanged a look.

"We're moving to Japan? Great… school uniforms." Amelia scowled and sat down on the couch. Alfred laughed.

"Don't worry. There aren't any at this school. They want to combine the cultures from many different countries, so you can wear whatever you want, AS LONG as it's appropriate." Alfred added as Amelia brightened.

"Sis, that means no bikini tops." Madeline clarified, giggling at her sister's expression.

"Awww…." Amelia pouted.

"I already packed for both of you and we leave tomorrow." Alfred laughed at his sisters, who were squealing and hugging each other.

**2118- June 08**

"Wow. I thought it would take longer to get to Japan from New York." Madeline looked around. Amelia yawned, just waking up from a nap.

"We took our private plane, of course it'd be a shorter trip." Amelia lightly punched her sister in the arm. They were wearing their casual clothes, Amelia had on her short cropped jean shorts and cowboy boots. She had her favorite bomber jacket on over a bikini top that had the American Flag on it. Madeline had on a red overcoat with white maple leaves on it over a white dress, with matching white boots. She wore a white beret. She adjusted her glasses as Alfred walked up with their luggage.

"So, ready to get to the new house? We live one of the houses in the neighborhood by the school, like all the other families will. In fat, there's our ride!" Alfred pointed to a man wearing a suit and black sunglasses, holding up a 'Jones-Williams' sign.

"Sweet!" Amelia grabbed Madeline's hand and ran over to the man.

"Hiya! We're the Jones-Williams! And our brother Alfred is back there." Amelia pointed to her brother. The man nodded.

"Follow me." He said, walking towards the parking lot. Alfred had caught up and the trio followed him to the car, a fancy black limo. The girls squealed and jumped in, Alfred chuckling and getting in behind them.

"Geez, calm down. You act like you've never seen a limo before." Amelia stuck out her tongue.

"We haven't been IN one before! That gives us a right to freak out!" Amelia grinned and the sisters exchanged high-fives.

"So, what's this school like?!" Madeline asked excitingly. Amelia groaned.

"Only you would be excited about school." Madeline frowned and punched her sister lightly in the shoulder. Alfred laughed.

"Basically, the school is one class, about 12 or so kids. They all come from around the world, some might even be from here in Japan. They want to show the world that if teenagers can become friends with each other, despite their differences, then everyone else should be able to as well." Amelia sighed.

"World Peace huh? It won't work. Adults are stupid." She folded her arms.

"I think it might. If us kids can, I don't see why grown-ups can't. But… Amelia's older than me by a year, so won't we be in different grades?" Alfred laughed.

"No, you get a private tutor to teach your things, but you will spend most of the time with the older kids. But don't worry, I heard there were two twins who are your age as well." Madeline brightened.

"Great! I won't be alone!" They felt the car slow to a stop and Madeline and Amelia exchanged glances before pressing their faces to the windows.

"WOW! It's so big! It might even be bigger than the old house!" Amelia said excitingly.

"It also looks just like all the other houses. We should add something so we can remember which one is ours." Madeline pointed out. Alfred laughed.

"Are you guys even going to get out?" Amelia and Madeline stared at Alfred for a second before pushing each other, trying to be the first one out. Amelia succeeded and got out first. Madeline followed, with Alfred coming last.

"Hey! New girls! Sweet." They turned toward the voice. Three guys were walking up to them. One had pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a red scarf-bandana thing around his neck and black skinny jeans. He had on matching black converse. He had an iron cross around his neck. The taller one had shoulder-length blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with red skinny jeans and blue converse. The last one had slightly tanned skin, and somewhat curly brown hair, with green eyes that were laughing. He had on a red tank top and what appeared to be a mechanic suit that was only zipped up to his waist, the top part dangling behind him. He wore red sneakers and a backwards red cap.

"Hey! My name's Amelia, this is my sister Madeline." Amelia introduced herself and her sister, who was trying to hide behind her, terrified. She was shy around new people.

"What's up? My name's the Awesome Gilbert, that's Francis, and he's Antonio." Gilbert introduced his friends with a grin.

"'Awesome'? Says who?" Amelia smirked. The boys laughed as Gilbert frowned.

"Says him." Another voice said. They all turned to see another teen walking up. He was tall, with slicked back blonde hair. He had icy blue eys and a scowl on his face. He wore a black tank top with dark green jeans, with black sneakers. He wore a cross around his neck, matching the one around Gilbert's.

"This is Ludwig, Gilbert's younger-but-smarter brother." Antonio grinned.

"He's not smarter than me…" Gilbert protested. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe he's a little smarter than me." Gilbert admitted with a sigh. They were all interrupted by giggling they turned to Madeline, who had been peeking out from behind Amelia. She was laughing.

"You guys sound like me and Amelia! Or even better… Alfred and Alice!" Amelia started laughing.

"Oh my god they totally do!" The boys all stared at the two girls who were laughing uncontrollably.

"Who is Alice and Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Alfred's our older brother and Alice is his girlfriend, but neither of them will admit it. They met when they both worked as scientists in the same lab like, a long time ago, and they recently ran into each other again." The boys all looked at each other.

"Your brother is a scientist?" Ludwig asked slowly. Amelia and Madeline stopped laughing and stared at him.

"I am, is that a problem?" Alfred spoke up, folding his arms. The boys all jumped, not noticing that he had snuck up behind them.

"Well, it's a funny coincidence because our dad is too, and so is Francis' mom. And Ivan's sister." Gilbert explained. Alfred raised an eyebrow.,

"Really? I'd like to meet them. They sound like interesting people." He grinned, reassuring the teens that he was a nice guy.

"Geez Al, you nearly made them wet themselves." Amelia rolled her eyes. She giggled as the guys sputtered arguments, trying to prove they hadn't been scared.

"You two need to come inside, it's dinnertime and you guys need to unpack still." Amelia and Madeline groaned.

"You get separate bedrooms, I have Hot dogs, and pancakes with Canadian Maple syrup." Alfred said over his shoulder as he headed toward the house. Amelia and Madeline turned to each other, grinning.

"See ya tomorrow! At school!" Amelia shouted as she and her sister ran into the house. The boys stared after them.

"_Targets acquired. Do you want us to proceed?" the walkie talkie crackled._

"_No. wait. They don't know anything yet, they are useless."_

**2118- June 09**

"Ugh, School starts so early! Back home, it ends around now and starts in September. Our school is STARTING now and ENDING in May!" Amelia complained as she got dressed. She wore the same thing as she did yesterday, except with a white tank top instead of a bikini top. Madeline had put on her identical outfit from the day before as well.

"I'm fine with this. Now hurry up! We're going to be late!" Madeline looked at the clock. School started in 15 minutes.

"Dude, we live across the street from the school. Chill out." Amelia finally was finished and the girls sprinted downstairs.

"Poptarts are popped, backpacks packed. Go." Alfred said, taking a sip of his coffee as he flipped the page of his newspaper. The girls grabbed their pop tarts and their backpacks and ran out the door, across the street, and sliding into their seats as the warning bell rang.

"Ok, we have 5 minutes to eat." Madeline panted as she took a bite of her Strawberry Poptart. Amelia was already halfway finished with her chocolate one.

"Already running late? It's the first day of school." They turned around to see a boy leaning against the wall, reading a book. He had messy blonde hair and thick eyebrows, with emerald green eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark green sweater vest over it. He wore tan colored slacks and black dress shoes.

"Shut up! And….what are those things on your face?" Amelia asked, rather bluntly.

"Amelia!" Madeline hissed, elbowing her sister. She was thinking the same thing, but knew better than to ask. The boy scowled.

"My eyebrows are perfectly normal! They are not 'things', you bloody git!" The boy obviously was British. Amelia stood up, scowling right back.

"'Git'? I am not a 'git'!" Amelia stalked toward the boy, they were soon standing face-to-face. Madeline shifter awkwardly, you could feel the tension in the room.

"Arthur, did you seriously get a girl mad at you ALREADY? It's the first day of school." Francis walked in, frowning. Arthur turned to Francis.

"Shut up! She insulted me! Bloody frog." He crossed his arms. Francis turned to Amelia.

"You asked about the eyebrows, didn't you?" He grinned. Amelia grinned back.

"It was an honest mistake Arthur, she doesn't know you like we do. So calm down and forget about it!" Madeline suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I got it! You two remind me of Alfred and Alice too!" Amelia turned red as Arthur cocked his head, confused.

"S-Shut up Maddie!" Amelia went back to her seat and sat down, covering her face in her arms. Francis laughed.

"Who is Alfred and Alice?" Arthur asked.

"Don't say a word!" Amelia shouted as Francis opened his mouth. Francis and Madeline both burst into laughter.

"The teacher's coming!" The other boys, and some other teens who Amelia and Madeline didn't recognize ran into the classroom and sat down as the bell rang. Francis sat down next to Arthur, who scowled at him and Gilbert took a seat by Madeline, flashing a grin. A man walked in, followed by several other people, and Alfred. The teens' eyes all widened.

"I'm sure you all want to know why we're here." The first man, one who looked a lot like Ludwig with longer blonde hair held back in a ponytail started.

"You think?!" Gilbert muttered. The man gave him a glare and Gilbert shut up.

"Now. We will start at the beginning. You know us as your guardians, when in reality, we are scientists who are protecting you." He started. The teens all gaped.

"You are robots called CASTs who were built years ago to save Earth from an invasion that will destroy it. However, 16 years ago, there was an accident and you all got separated, but you were found by us, the only living members of the lab." The man waited for the teens to be quiet, as they all burst into chatter.

"Wait. You expect us to believe that we're ROBOTS that are going to save the world?" Arthur spoke up. The man sighed.

"I understand it's hard to believe-""More like IMPOSSIBLE!" Amelia burst. Alfred sighed.

"I told you this wouldn't work Alfher." He scowled. Alfher turned to him, giving him a dirty look.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" He demanded. Alfred sighed.

"We should talk individually. With the CASTs we raised." He shot a glance at Amelia and Madeline, who were still staring at him.

"Fine. You will be spilt up with the scientist that raised you." Alfher pointed to Gilbert and Ludwig and left the room. The two stood up and followed him reluctantly. One by one, the teens left, leaving Alfred, Madeline and Amelia. Alfred sighed and walked over, sitting down at the desk across from them.

"Look, I know you're mad…" He began.

"'MAD'? We just found out we aren't even HUMAN and you aren't our brother!" Amelia shrieked. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you believe me?" He asked. Madeline and Amelia exchanged a look.

"You USUALLY tell the truth. Besides, it explains why you never let us go swimming." Madeline said softly.

"And you are still technically family. And Family trust each other." Amelia grinned. Alfred stared at them before returning the grin.

"Great. Let's hope the others take it as well as you did…"

**Library**

"I knew Gilbert would try to get me to believe wild lies, but you Vati?" Ludwig scowled and folded his arms. Gilbert shot him a glare. Alfher frowned.

"You know as well as I do I don't lie." He snapped. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"You are trying to get us to believe we're robots. If that's true, then our whole LIFE is a lie." Gilbert pointed out. Alfher sighed, sitting in the chair across from the two.

"Look. I raised you two like you were my own children. We lived in Germany, I took you on trips, you two ARE my children to me. We are family. I would never do anything to hurt you, but this is not just us. This is the ENTIRE world at stake. Millions of people could get hurt." Gilbert sighed.

"I'm not saying I believe you, but I'll help." Ludwig shot him a glare.

"Weakling." He muttered. Gilbert whipped around, glaring at him.

"What did you say?!" He snapped. Ludwig scowled and stood up, face-to-face with his brother.

"you are weak. You honestly believe this? I expected more from you." Gilbert scowled.

"I know lies, I tell them all the time. Vati is NOT lying." Gilbert said through gritted teeth. Ludwig turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alfher asked. Ludwig kept walking.

"I'm going home. Talk to me when you are serious." He left the Library.

**Courtyard**

"You honestly think I'm going to believe this bullshit?" Lovi snapped. Gino sighed. His granddaughter was stubborn. She had her red hair down and her curl was still stubbornly poking out of the right side of her head underneath her black directors hat. She wore her green tank top with a black miniskirt and matching black boots. She had her arms folded, glaring at her Grandfather with her dark brown eyes. Her sister looked identical, wearing a white directors hat, white miniskirt, pink tank top, and white boots. She had her hair in a ponytail and her curl was on her left. Her brown eyes had tears in them.

"It's the truth Lovi! I wouldn't lie to you!" Lovi scowled.

"You always lie! You said you were going to get groceries when you went out on a date! You would go out drinking, leaving me to take care of Feli!" Gino sighed.

"Feli, you believe your nonno, right?" Feli looked up, nervously.

"umm… I…" Lovi shot her a glare. Feli squeaked and sat back down on the bench. Gino sighed.

"Look. I understand you are confused and in denial-"

"IN DENIAL?! I AM NOT IN FUCKING DENIAL I AM BEING RATIONAL FOR ONCE!" Lovi shouted.

"Fine. I'll explain, you listen. Then decide. You two were built to help one another, the only Twin CASTs. You work together to fight. When the lab exploded, you guys were sent to Italy, where I live. I found you and raised you as my grandchildren. But you really are here to save the world." Gino finished, looking at his grandchildren hopefully.

"I…I believe you Nonno." Feli finally said quietly. Lovi sighed.

"I don't believe you, but I'll do it. ONLY to protect Feli, not for you or the world or any other crap, got it!?" She snapped. Feli giggled and hugged her sister, who started shouting at her to let go. Gino grinned.

"I bet the others had an easier time than I did.

**Greenhouse**

"Nene. Sakura. I am disappointed in both of you." Ty scowled. The two girls were ignoring him. Nene had on her favorite shirt, a tank top that resembles a typical Chinese dress with gold accents and black jeans. She had on red converse and her deep auburn hair was in buns. Her sister, Sakura, had on a school uniform, a navy blue jacket with a matching skirt, a white polo shirt and a black tie underneath. She had white knee socks and brown loafers. Her black hair was cut in a bob and amber eyes, just like her sister.

"You know I would never tell you something like this unless it was true." He continued. Nene turned around, glaring.

"You know we'd never believe something like this." She snapped. Sakura turned around, grabbing her sister's arm.

"But… it explains why we live away from any lake, ocean, or pool." She whispered into her ear. Nene sighed.

"It's still illogical. How could teenagers save the world?" Ty grinned.

"You know those androids from that anime you watch? DragonBall Z?" The girls looked up.

"You are basically good guy versions of those." He finished. The girls gaped.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?! That's AMAZING!" Nene began fangirling. Sakura looked excited as well. Ty sighed with relief.

"Let's hope your friends believe us as well."

**Gym**

"You believe me?" Katyusha gaped at her brother. Ivan was wearing the pink scarf she gave him when she found him and a black t-shirt and jeans. He wore purple converse. It was too hot to wear his favorite jacket. He looked up a smiled.

"You don't lie. I overheard a phone conversation between you and someone." Katyusha sighed.

"You knew for a while?" Ivan nodded.

"I should've told you from the beginning…. But I didn't want you to feel different." Ivan laughed.

"Everyone is terrified of me for no reason. I have always felt different. Now I have a reason why." Katyusha grinned.

**Garden**

"You lied to me." Francis said bluntly, examining a rose. Monika sighed.

"You wouldn't have believed the truth. You think I wasn't shocked to see you in my backyard in France?" She folded her arms.

"You already know I don't believe you." Francis turned and folded his arms.

"I don't expect you to. But you have to." Francis frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense." Monika laughed.

"None of this does." Francis cracked a smile.

"True. So, you want me to become one of these CAST things and save the world?" Monika grinned.

"You already are one. But the save the world part is up to you." Francis stared at her.

"I'm in."

**Science Lab**

"Arthur Kirkland I am telling you the truth!" Alice snapped, exasperated. Arthur had his arms folded and leaned against one of the science table.

"You were the one who taught me about logic, science, and everything I know. And this is illogical. You are going against your own teachings!" Arthur replied, scowling.

"How do I need to get you to believe me?! I haven't lied to you at all! EVER!" Arthur snorted.

"'Ever'?! I just found out I'm bloody adopted. And I'm 16. That's a pretty big lie." He scoffed. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"That's your explanation. You don't think you're a CAST that will help SAVE THE WORLD, but you believe the fact that you're ADOPTED!? You are just like Scott." She sighed. Arthur turned red.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE SCOTT! HE'S A BLOODY STUBBORN GIT WHO I HATE! HE'S A JERK!" Arthur shouted.

"You're being pretty stubborn right now Arthur." Alice pointed out. Arthur sputtered a disagreement before looking out the window, away from Alice. He stood up and walked over.

"Sis? I think I believe you now…" He slowly backed away from the window. Alice ran over to the window and looked out.

"Shit." She muttered.

**Ludwig**

"Stupid Gilbert. Stupid Vati." Ludwig muttered as he walked toward the school entrance. He stopped when he noticed someone walking towards him from the entrance. It was a girl- sort of. She was made out of metal. She had dark brown pigtails and silver skin. Her eyes were brown, but emotionless. She had on metal armor of some sort. Her torso armor was a light blue metal dress that went to her thighs. She had big cuffs and gloves.

"Umm.. May I help you?" Ludwig called out. The girl didn't answer, but kept walking. Ludwig took a cautious step back.

"LUDWIG GET OUT OF THERE!" He turned to the voice, noticing a lady with long blonde hair that looked like Arthur. He turned and was face-to-face with the robot. Her eyes glowed.

"BIO SCAN COMPLETE. CAST IDENTIFIED." The robot reached out and grabbed the front of Ludwig's shirt.

"This is why I wanted to stay in Germany!" Ludwig struggled to break free of the robot's grip. He kicked out and the robot was pushed back, releasing Ludwig. He ran towards the open window, jumping into the science lab. Arthur was staring at him.

"What the hell is that?!" Ludwig demanded. Alice turned.

"That, is one of the Alien Robots we were telling you about." They were interrupted by a loud noise. They all looked up a noticed the robot was launching missiles.

"SHIT!" Arthur shouted as the missiles hit the lab, blowing it up.

**Dun Dun DUN! So, yea after listening to the Vocaloid chorus of Uninstall, I was inspired. Plus, I watched some Madou Madoka (or whatever it's called) and read the plot of Bokurano.**

**REVIEW! Pleeassse?!**

**Amelia- femAmerica**

**Madeline-femCanada**

**Arthur-England**

**Gilbert-Prussia**

**Francis-France**

**Antonio-Spain**

**Lovi-femRomano**

**Feli-femItaly**

**Ludwig-Germany**

**?-?**

**Sakura-femJapan**

**Nene-femChina**

**Alfred-America**

**Alice-femEngland**

**Alfher-Germania**

**Gino-Ancient Rome**

**Ty- Thailand**

**Katyusha-Ukraine**

**Monika- Monaco**

**Scott-Scotland**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had actually began writing this with the last chapter when I realized the last chapter was 10 pages. Oops. So, I just kept it as the beginning of Chapter 2. ALSO: I realized that Arthur says 'Who's Alfred and Alice?' in the last chapter, even though he grew up with Alice. He assumed it was an 'Alice' from North America, where the girls come from. **

**BTW: CASTs are the robots from Phantasy Star, an epic game I play with my friends on Xbox.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (or the CAST thingy).**

**Classroom**

They all jumped at the sound of an explosion. Alfred ran to the window and looked out.

"Shit. That's the science lab!" Amelia and Madeline stood up.

"Let's go!"

**Outside**

The teens and scientists all ran out to by the science lab. It was smoking and on fire.

"Shit! Ludwig!" Gilbert shouted and ran toward a piece of rubble, where his brother was lying, trapped. He grunted as he managed to push the rubble off him. Ludwig tried to get up and stumbled. Gilbert caught him and helped him over to the others.

"Ludwig. What happened?" Alfher asked. Ludwig coughed and looked up.

"Robot….missiles…. Arthur…girl..where?" He was interrupted by a coughing fit. Alfred looked around frantically.

"Where's Alice and Arthur?" The others looked around.

"Umm, there's someone coming out of the fire.." Madeline pointed out. They all looked.

"It's her…." Ludwig murmured. There was a girl none of them had seen before carrying Arthur over one shoulder. She walked straight toward them.

"'her'? Do you know her Ludwig?" Feli asked, cowering behind Gino.

"She's the robot…." Ludwig managed to say. They all looked at her, realizing it was true.

"CAPTURE COMPLETE." The robot said, still walking towards them.

"What is it?" Amelia asked, slightly freaked out.

"That is one of the robot aliens trying to take over the world." Ty explained.

"It knows about CASTs….it called me one." Ludwig stared at it.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am NOT letting it take Arthur." Amelia walked towards the robot before anyone could stop her.

"HEY YOU! LET THE BRIT GO!" She shouted. The robot stopped and stared at her. Her eyes glowed.

"BIO SCAN COMPLETE. CAST IDENTIFIED." She put down Arthur and started walking towards Amelia. Amelia scowled.

"Scan this, freak!" She lunged at the robot and punched it straight in the face. It was pushed back a few feet, grabbing its face. Amelia bent down to Arthur, who was slowly conscious.

"Where's Alice?" Amelia asked. Arthur blinked a couple times, before tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"She protected me. She took the full blast. She…." He started sobbing. Amelia stared at him, then looked up. She yelped, grabbed Arthur, and pulled him out of the way of the robot, who had lunged for them. The teens fell to the side. Amelia turned to the others.

"Seriously! HOW DO WE FREAKIN FIGHT THIS?" She shouted.

"FOLLOW YOUR GUT!" Alfred shouted back.

"Follow my GUT?" Amelia squeaked as she dodged another punch. Arthur was still freaking out, so he wasn't going to help. She soon was a second too slow to dodge and took a full hit to the chest, getting pushed back. She put a knee down and grabbed her chest. She was surprised to feel something that she hadn't noticed before. She reached around her neck to unlatch her locket. Alfred had given her and Madeline one when they were little. She took it and noticed it was glowing. It suddenly flew out of her hand, floating in front of her face. Amelia grinned and grabbed on to it.

"Let's do this." She whispered. There was a bright light and before everyone's eyes, she transformed. Her skin turned white and her eyes were Navy blue, without any pupils. Her top turned into a Red armor, with a sweetheart neckline that was dark blue, almost black. Her right arm was normal, with tight red sleeve to her wrist, her hands had black fingerless gloves. Her left shoulder had a big shoulder pad that was dark blue. Her arm underneath the pad was the same as her right arm. Her legs became red boots that are dark blue on the bottom. Her hair had turned metal and was pulled back into a ponytail. She turned to the robot, who looked as confused as everyone else.

"Now we're nice and even." Amelia grinned as she ran towards the robot. She landed a punch, taking out part of the robot's face. She could see the gears moving around inside. The robot made a noise and her shoulders opened up, revealing two missiles. Amelia jumped a did a backflip in the air, her shoulder pad opening up and shooting out missiles at the robot. The missiles hit the robot just as the robot's missiles hit Amelia. They both fell when the missiles exploded.

"AMELIA!" Alfred shouted. He was held back by Alfher, who pointed.

"Look." He did and saw through the smoke, Amelia, with Arthur over her right arm, was walking towards them.

"I think we all believe you now." She said, carefully setting Arthur down.

**Beilschmidt's House**

"So, how do I turn back to normal?" Amelia asked, swinging her legs as she sat on the chair by the counter.

"Same way you transformed." Alfred said, taking a sip of coffee. Amelia took out her locket. With a glow, she transformed back to normal.

"Ok, I'll admit. That was pretty freakin' awesome!" She laughed as she examined her body.

"So, I trust that you all believe us now?" Alfher said. The teens were all silent, scattered around the Beilschmidt's living room.

"But the choice to fight is all yours. The enemy will attack you either way." Monika folded her arms.

"I'm in." Arthur spoke, for the first time since they got to the house.

"Wow really? Usually you're the rational one, always thinking everything through. What would your sister say?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, she's dead." Arthur snapped, turning away. Everyone stared at him. They were distracted by the sound of something breaking. They all turned to the sound to see Alfred, shaking. He had dropped his coffee mug.

"She… she's dead?" he slowly asked. Amelia looked at Madeline.

"In the explosion… she protected him…" Amelia explained, looking down. Alfred was silent for a moment, before getting up and running out the back door, slamming it shut.

"Al!" Amelia got up to follow him. Madeline grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"He needs to be alone." Amelia sighed and sat back down. Arthur was staring.

"Why does your brother care at all?" Amelia turned angrily.

"Your sister was his girlfriend! He used to work with her and met her again, and they started dating. He was going to propose to her! We saw the ring!" Arthur gaped.

"I thought…." Arthur looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm in as well. We have no real choice in the matter, if we will be attacked anyways." Ivan nodded his head.

"We're in too!" Feli answered for her and her sister.

"I'm in. I don't have anyone to worry for me, so I'll be fine." Antonio grinned.

"Me too. And Sakura is too." Nene grinned.

"Don't forget about me!" Francis smiled.

"So, we're all in?" Amelia grinned.

"What about Madeline?" The teens all turned to the silent girl.

"Dude, she was agreeing from the beginning! Right Maddie?" Madeline grinned and nodded.

"That's that! We're a team from now on! We have a world to save and we're gonna save it!" Amelia cheered.

"But… how do we transform? Right now, only Amelia can." Sakura pointed out. They all turned to the scientists.

"Well, you have to be desperate. Or in incredible danger. Then, just follow your guts. We don't know exactly how it works, it might be different for everyone." Alfher confessed.

"And you call yourselves scientists. You built us and don't know how we work." Gilbert scoffed.

"Of course we don't, we never expected you to be raised by us! We expected you to be training all your life!" Alfher argued.

"Why were we separated anyways? All you said was that there was an accident." Ludwig asked. The scientists looked at each other.

"I was the only one there at the time. One of the interns, Sadiq I believe, he accidentally started a fire. For some reason, we couldn't put it out and when it reached the engine room, the lab exploded. I was in charge of evacuating so I escaped, but the original creators all died in the explosion, because they were making sure you were all safe." Katyusha explained.

"How could you not put out a fire?" Feli asked, cocking her head.

"We don't know. Water, the fire extinguishers, even the sprinklers failed. The fire just kept going." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Was it actual fire?" The scientists turned.

"What do you mean, was it 'actual' fire?" Alfher asked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We're fighting aliens, who already know about us. How do you know that fire wasn't started by one of them and that was why nobody could put it out?" The scientists all stared at him.

"I'm right aren't I?" Arthur folded his arms.

"It's a theory we haven't explored yet. It makes the most sense though, it was Sadiq's first day…" Katyusha took out a notepad, frantically writing something down.

"Wait. Super-smart scientists who built robots to save the Earth, didn't figure out that their ENEMY tried to destroy the said robots?" Amelia gaped.

"Shut up! We thought we were being sneaky." Ty scowled.

"Obviously not." Nene snorted. Before an argument could start, a cell phone started ringing.

"That would be mine, one sec." Amelia took her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello? Al? What's wrong? I can't understand you. Wait, WHAT! Al? AL! fuck." Amelia snapped her phone shut and jumped down from her stool.

"Al's in trouble. He's somewhere back there… why did you guys build this neighborhood with woods in the backyard?" Amelia asked, looking out at the woods.

"Good place to train. Now, where's your brother?" Gino asked.

"If I knew, I'd be there already." Amelia scowled.

"Just calm down. His phone's on right?" Arthur asked. Amelia nodded.

"Let me see your phone." Amelia was about to protest when Arthur grabbed her phone. He started pushing some buttons.

"What are you-"

"Got it! He's near the woods by your guys' house." Arthur handed Amelia back her phone.

"How did you- I don't have a gps system!" Amelia was confused.

"I'll explain later, do you want to save your brother or not?" Amelia turned serious and nodded. The teens and scientists ran out the door, heading toward the Jones-Williams' house.

**Jones-Williams House-Woods**

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit!" Alfred nearly shouted as he dodged yet another punch.

"You eliminated A.N.G.E.L! She was my trainee!" The robot shouted. He had strawberry-blonde hair and red eyes. His armor was dark green and tight. He had metal wings on his back that were black.

"I didn't do anything to any Angel! I don't know what you're talking about!" He protested. The robot lunged again.

"You killed her! At the school!" Alfred gulped.

"Oh… the robot with the blue dress?" The robot's eyes started glowing in rage.

"SHIT!" Alfred rolled out of the way as the robot's eyes shot lasers, hitting a nearby tree and going straight through, leaving a perfect hole. Alfred paled.

"ALFRED!" Both he and the robot turned to the noise. Amelia came running through the trees.

"Amelia! I told you to STAY AWAY not come here!" Alfred snapped. Amelia scowled.

"You said no such thing! You hung up after saying there was another robot-whoa." Amelia just now noticed the robot.

"BIO SCAN COMPLETE. CAST IDENTIFIED. Wait… A.N.G.E.L. sent me this data already… YOU!" He suddenly turned his full attention to Amelia, who took a slight step back.

"You destroyed her. I was after the wrong person the entire time. Oh well, now I have the true target." Amelia paled as she realized what was going on.

"MOVE!" Arthur shouted, pushing Amelia out of the way as the robot shot laser beams at her.

"My name is D.M.I.T.R.I., the trainer of the 12th division NorBots! You will PAY!" He roared and kept attacking.

"You could bloody transform any time now!" Arthur snapped.

"Oh right!" Amelia grabbed her locket. There was a flash and she was transformed. She turned to face the alien and lunged at him. Dmitri cracked a grin and vanished. Amelia looked around, trying to find him. Arthur felt his gut tug and looked up.

"AMELIA ABOVE YOU!" He shouted. Amelia looked up and barely dodged the laser beams.

"You're too slow!" Dmitri taunted. Amelia gritted her teeth and charged at him."She's not enough." Alfred spoke up. Arthur turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Alfred turned to him, a sad look in his eyes.

"This one is much stronger than the last one. I doubt Amelia can take him on her own." He was interrupted by a yelp. They turn back to the fight, noticed Amelia had been smashed into the ground, leaving a crater.

"Looks like revenge is mine, CAST." Dmitri smirked and his eyes started to glow.

"NO! AMELIA!" Arthur shouted. Everything suddenly froze. Arthur looked around, waving a hand in front of Alfred's face.

"What the bloody hell?" He suddenly was blinded by a bright light. He turned and saw a familiar sight.

"Alice? You…" Arthur gaped at his sister, who was walking up to him. She smiled sadly.

"Yes, I did die. But, I didn't forget you." She held out her hand. Arthur saw it was a locket, with an emerald in it.

"This is your destiny too. Go, little brother. Show the world just who Arthur Kirkland is!" Arthur grinned and grabbed the locket. There was a bright light and time began again. Amelia was looking up, terrified at Dmitri, who was about to shoot his lasers.

"Special Delivery!" Dmitri turned and was hit with a yellow beam of light. Amelia and Alfred turned and saw Arthur, who was transformed. His skin also turned white skin and his eyes were bright green. His hair hardened and he gained dark green Metal ears that point out behind him. His armor was dark green. His torso had a wide collar and was silver around his stomach. It was dark green from around the stomach area to the shoulders, where it cut off like a tank top. His arms were bare, but he had metal wrist cuffs that were silver with green accents. His legs continue where the torso leaves off, ending the silver in an upside-down arc and from the outside of the silver to his knees was dark green. His feet were large silver boots with green accents. He had his hand raised.

"Whoa. Arthur…" Amelia stared at him. Dmitri stood up, slightly smoking and had dents around his body.

"You…. YOU WILL PAY!" Dmitri lunged at Arthur, who quickly jumped up, using the other robot as a platform and did a flip over him. He quickly turned and held up his hand, letting another yellow beam shoot out. It went straight through Dmitri. Dmitri fell to his knees.

"You….will…never…win…" He collapsed, slowly disintegrating. Arthur stared at him.

"Umm… are we gonna do that if we lose a fight?" He asked. Alfred chuckled.

"Probably not. Now, let's go find the others. You most likely left them behind, right?" Arthur tilted his head.

"Right now, Gilbert is trying to call my cell phone, which disappeared when I transformed and Madeline is trying to call Amelia's." The two stared at him. He stared back.

"What? How do you think I figured out where Alfred was? I can read transmissions." He scowled.

"Even when you're a human? That's not fair I don't get any cool powers!" Amelia whined. Alfred sighed.

"Arthur is built differently. You were built for strength and he was built for intelligence. Now, I recommend changing back to normal before we head back." The two teens exchanged a glance before changing back to normal. They all walked back in the direction they came, running into the others. Amelia was met with a slap to the cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! WHAT IF YOU HAD GOTTEN HURT OR KILELD!" Madeline shouted, tears streaming down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Maddie… I got worked up." Amelia wrapped her sister in a hug.

"Can I join in?" Alfred teased. The two girls looked at each other before tackling Alfred in a big hug.

"So, I guess Amelia defeated the robot?" Alfher said. Amelia looked up grinning.

"Nope." The others gave her a confused look.

"Amelia…" Arthur gave her a warning glance.

"Artie did!" They all turned and stared at him.

"ARTIE? It's ARTHUR!" He snapped, scowling. Amelia giggled.

"You're back to normal!" Arthur blinked.

"Back to normal?" He turned and noticed all his friends were smiling.

"You were really upset, and we were all worried." Madeline explained, smiling sweetly. Arthur turned to them.

"Really?" He put a hand on his locket.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Alice is still here! She gave you the locket, right?" Amelia grinned.

"Yea…." He was interrupted by Feli.

"What did you look like as a robot! Come on tell us!" Feli squealed. Arthur turned red and looked away. Amelia laughed.

"Well…" Arthur turned to her.

"DON'T SAY A WORD!" He shouted. Amelia stood up and started running.

"AMELIA! GET BACK HERE!" Arthur chased after her. Alfred and Madeline stood up, staring at the two teens, who were chasing each other.

"They totally like each other." Madeline commented.

"Yes. Yes they do." Alfred smiled.

**Awww USUK! So, I really am running out of ideas for the looks of robots, but I doubt you guys want to think of it yourselves. Oh well, I got to help! YAY! And I did say Character death. Do you KNOW how hard it is to kill one of your favorite Nyotalia characters? It's incredibly hard! Almost as hard as it was to figure out who'd be the bad guys because Ivan's a good guy -_-**

**REVIEW!**

**A.N.G.E.L. (Angel) - Seychelles**

**D.M.I.T.R.I. (Dmitri) - Romania**

**In case you didn't know, the Beilschmidt's house is Ludwig/Gilbert/Alfher's house and the Jones-Williams is Alfred/Amelia/Madeline's house.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I won't be able to upload a bajillion chapters for various Fanfics today because it's my Grandma's birthday so I'm going to her house later. Oh Well. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**2128 June 09**

**Jones-Williams' House**

"Pleeeaseee Al? I'll be super careful!" Madeline pleaded. Alfred had his arms crossed, frowning.

"But neither you or Gilbert can transform." Amelia laughed.

"Wow. That's your excuse? You really just don't want them by themselves." Madeline turned red as Alfred sputtered arguments.

"Come on Al! It's only to Starbucks and back!" Alfred sighed.

"Fine. But ONLY to Starbucks, understood?" Alfred said sternly. Madeline squealed and gave Alfred a giant hug.

"OMG Yes! Thanks Al!" She ran out the door.

"You do realize I'm not going to let you follow her on their first date, right?" Amelia said, taking a sip of her soda as Alfred stood up to leave. Alfred scowled.

"And how can you stop me?" Amelia raised an eyebrow and looked down to her locket.

"Oh yeah…." Alfred sighed and sat back down.

"Relax! They are in a heavily populated area! If a robot does show up, they'll be able to escape because the other people would scream, giving them a warning." Amelia grinned.

"But you know Maddie. She won't run away." Alfred pointed out.

"Just relax. What could possibly go wrong?" **(a/n: xD)**

**Starbucks**

"I'm surprised Alfred let you come." Gilbert took a sip of his coffee. Madeline laughed.

"It took a lot of begging. Plus puppy dog eyes, and my sister." Gilbert laughed.

"So, what do you think about this alien business?" Gilbert's voice dropped to a whisper. Madeline looked around cautiously.

"I'm worried. But we shouldn't talk about it here!" Gilbert grinned and stood up, grabbed Madeline's hand and ran out the door.

"GILBERT! Where are we going?" Madeline asked as she ran behind him. He turned and grinned.

"The park! It's never busy on a Friday. Normal kids have school."

**Park**

"You do realize it looks suspicious that two teenagers are in a park when normal kids have school today, right?" Madeline pointed out, sitting down on a bench. Gilbert walked over with two ice cream cones.

"Yep. But we have the notes, remember?" Madeline nodded and pulled out the piece of paper. It had the scientists' signatures explaining that they are from a private school that gives them free time on Fridays to do whatever they want, even off-campus.

"Hey, some kids are ditching! Look over there!" Gilbert pointed. Madeline looked up. Two teens, a boy and a girl were talking. They looked to be the same age as Gilbert and Madeline.

"Hey, they're coming over here!" Madeline was right. The two teens were walking towards them. As they got closer, Madeline could tell they were Asian. The girl had long dark-brown hair held back in a ponytail and golden-honey colored eyes. She wore a green tank-top and black sweat pants. The boy had choppy brown hair that went down to his jaw and light brown eyes. He had semi-large eyebrows (After seeing Arthur's, you couldn't define them as large) and wore a red tank top and black sweatpants.

"Hey, can we help you?" Gilbert asked as the two walked closer. The girl smiled sweetly.

"Bio Scan Complete. CASTs identified. Why yes, you can help us." She kept smiling. Gilbert and Madeline exchanged worried glances.

"What's a CAST? Is that like, what they put over broken arms? Because we don't have one." Madeline attempted to play dumb. The boy rolled his eyes, reached out, and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Hey! Let her go!" Gilbert tried to get to them, but the girl grabbed him and pulled him to her.

"CASTs are humanoid robots that were built to stop us. But, after an 'accident' they have become weak." The girl exchanged a look with the boy. He nodded and she turned back.

"Lucky you! You get to see me in my true form!" Gilbert paled as the girl's body became metal. Her clothes changed, her torso staying green and hardening. Her arms were bare, but her cuffs were large and silver. Her gloves were silver and metal as well. Her legs turned black, but her knees down were big, bulky, and green. Her hair turned metal and she grew metal ears, much like Arthur's, but in a lighter green. Her eyes glowed Gold.

"Shit." Gilbert gulped.

**Beilschmidt's House**

"So, when did you begin being able to read transmissions?" Alfher asked. Arthur sighed.

"I dunno, a week, maybe two ago. I just knew how to find people if their phone was on, very helpful for when Scott got lost in the mall." Arthur folded his arms.

"Is it only with phones? Can you read transmissions from, say, an email? Are you paying attention? ARTHUR!" Alfher snapped. Arthur jumped.

"Sorry, I just…heard something…" Alfher raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear anything." Arthur looked down.

"What did you hear Arthur?" Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not quite sure myself. It was… weird. It sounded like a buzzing, but when I focused, it was a transmission of some sort. But I couldn't understand them. It was clicks and beeps." Alfher furrowed his brow.

"You mean like Morse Code?" Ludwig was absently reading, but obviously paying attention.

"Yes… wait! That's it! Morse code!" Arthur grabbed a piece of paper and began writing dashes and lines.

"I can't read it, but I can write it down!" Alfher studied the paper."Two CASTs found, area 2, no reinforcement required. Type: Weak." Arthur looked up.

"That doesn't sound good." Ludwig suddenly stood up.

"Gilbert and Madeline! They went to Starbucks!" The three exchanged looks.

"You two go, I'll call Alfred and Amelia." Alfher ran to the phone as Ludwig and Arthur ran out the door.

"How do we know for sure if they are at Starbucks? If they did realize the enemy was there, they'd have run away to avoid conflict with innocent people!" Arthur pointed out. Ludwig pulled out his cell and tossed it to Arthur.

"They are in the park, let's go!" Arthur handed the phone back and they ran to the park.

**Park**

"GIL!" Madeline screamed. He was being beaten up easily by the girl.

"Sheesh Viet, you're gonna kill him." The boy rolled his eyes. Viet giggled.

"I'm having fun! He actually tries to fight back!" Gilbert swore and stood up. He wiped away a little bit of blood coming from his mouth, which was missing a tooth now. Madeline was crying, she knew from the tears running down her cheeks. The boy noticed and slapped her.

"Shut up!" Madeline squeaked and was silent. Gilbert noticed this, his red eyes burning with anger.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He spat out. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like this?" He let her go before punching her in the face. Madeline flew into the bench.

"MADDIE! You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" He charged at the boy. The boy grinned and charged as well. They were about to meet when time stopped. Gilbert looked around.

"Whoa. Freaky." He was suddenly blinded by a bright light. He looked down and noticed his cross was glowing. Gilbert grinned.

"Awesome!" He grabbed the cross. He transformed, his Hair turning white and eyes losing their pupils. His skin became pure white. His armor was black and his arms were lines that ran up his arm, connected to fingerless gloves. His legs looked like jeans, but were metal. They covered black boots that had red soles. Time began again and Gilbert was faster, hitting the boy in the face before the boy even pulled a punch. The boy flew back, hitting a tree.

"What the- CAST IDENTIFIED: Speed. Leon! Transform!" Viet scowled and raised her arm. She shot beams of light. Gilbert easily dodged them. The boy had gotten up. He transformed as well. His hair turned black and his eyes turned dark brown. His skin turned cream and metal. His torso was metal, but resembled a _duangua_, burgundy with black piping. His legs were black, and around his waist was a gold belt. He scowled.

"You are gonna pay for that." Leon and Viet both held up their hands. They shot simultaneously, millions of beams aiming at Gilbert.

"Holy shit!" Gilbert swore as he dodged one after another.

"GIL! Oh geez…" Madeline grabbed her phone. She dialed the first number she could think of.

"Amelia?"

"MADDIE! OMG you're ok! We're on our way to the park right now!" Madeline's mouth dropped.

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"Arthur. He intercepted a transmission from one of the bad guys and it said you two were found. We're on our way, plus Ludwig tagged along."

"Um… You might want to hurry. Gil's fighting all by himself, and there are two." She could hear Ludwig arguing with Arthur over the phone."Ok, we're almost there, just hang on!" Amelia hung up. Madeline looked up and gasped. Gilbert had gotten hit, his shoulder smoking. He was holding it and grimacing.

"Aww, is that all you got?" Viet taunted. Gilbert scowled and held up his hand. The lines on his arms glowed and he shot blue orbs at her. She put up her arms and blocked them all. She grinned.

"Unfortunately for you, because you were built for Speed and not Power, your attacks are pretty weak." She held up her hand.

"This is a Power attack." She shot a beam of light, that went straight through Gilbert's right shoulder. It all seemed to go slow motion. Gilbert's eyes went wide and he collapsed.

"GIL! GIL NO!" Madeline screamed. She ran over to Gilbert, and held him close. His eyes were barely glowing. She could see straight through the hole.

"Aw how sad. Looks like I broke a toy. Good thing we have another." Viet walked slowly towards Madeline, who looked up, with a look of fear.

"BACK OFF!" Viet was hit with a missile, which exploded on impact. She slid back a few feet and looked to the side where the missile had come from, a look of fury in her eyes.

"WHO DID THAT?" She roared. Amelia ran in, in CAST form.

"I did. Now BACK OFF." Her shoulder pad opened again and more missiles flew out. Viet shot her beams, destroying them. Arthur, also in CAST form, ran out, with normal Ludwig behind him.

"Bruder!" Ludwig ran over to Madeline and Gilbert.

"Hey bro." Gilbert smiled weakly.

"What do you keep getting yourself into?" Ludwig grabbed his brother bridal style.

"Come on, we're heading to Antonio's." Madeline stared at him, confused.

"Why Antonio's?" She asked.

"Because he's a mechanic and can most likely fix this." Ludwig started running back the way he came, Madeline right behind him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Leon shouted. He started chasing after them but was intercepted by Arthur, who punched him. Leon stepped back, but wasn't that hurt.

"I could ask you the same thing." Arthur smirked. Leon began laughing, Arthur frowned, confused.

"You? You think you can fight me? Wow that is hilarious. YOU are just an Intel CAST. There is nothing you can do that can hurt me." Arthur raised an eyebrow. He held up his hand and Leon stopped laughing.

"Ok, well tell me if this hurts." His eyes glowed and he shot a beam of yellow light out his hands, going straight through Leon's head. Leon collapsed and disintegrated.

"LEON!" Viet cried out. She ran over to her now-disintegrating friend. Amelia walked over and whistled.

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you." Arthur scowled.

"Who killed that Dmitri fellow? Saving your ass if I recall?" Amelia frowned.

"But who blew up the first robot? Saving YOUR ass?" The two began arguing. They didn't notice Viet, who had stood up, a look of fire in her eyes.

"You. Are. DEAD!" She shot her beam straight at Arthur, who turned, surprised at the interruption. He yelped and ducked, barely missing the beam. Amelia stepped in front of him.

"Any bright ideas? Cuz me and this chick are even." She started shooting missiles.

"Well, actually yes." Arthur whispered in Amelia's ear. She grinned.

"You are smart, did anyone ever tell you that?" Arthur smirked.

"I vote we use that plan right…about…NOW!" Amelia and Arthur dove to opposite sides as Viet shot more beams. Amelia rolled and ended on one knee. Her shoulder pad opened and her eyes glowed.

"FIRE!" She shouted. A bunch of missiles all shot off one after another. Viet blasted all of them out of the sky.

"Is that the best you got?" Viet smirked. Amelia laughed, and Viet cocked her head, confused.

"Actually, I didn't even use full power that time. I need to save some for dodging." Viet's eyes widened, realizing what was happening.

"NOW ARTHUR!" Arthur blasted Viet full charge, while Amelia barely dodged in time. Viet disintegrated instantly.

"Geez. I thought I was about to pull a DragonBall Z move." Amelia stood up.

"I wasn't going to KILL you. I don't hate you that much." Arthur smirked.

"Wait, you hate me?" Amelia pouted. Arthur turned and started walking back towards where they came from.

"THERE THEY ARE!" They both froze and turned around. There was a news van, a man with a camera, and a reporter.

"This is Mei-Mei Ling with a special report! There was an amazing fight here in Kokopelli Park where these two robots fought and destroyed two others." Amelia and Arthur exchanged a glance.

"THEY WERE BAD GUYS!" Amelia shouted before running into the woods. Arthur gave a wave before running after her.

**Antonio's house**

"Dude. You turned your garage into a MECHANIC place?" Amelia whistled as she examined Antonio's garage.

"I don't have a car, or a guardian WITH a car, so it's fine." Antonio studied Gilbert.

"Can you repair him?" Ludwig asked impatiently. Antonio looked up grinning.

"I'm pretty sure I can. I've never seen mechanics like this but I'm gonna follow my instinct. But you guys need to wait outside so I can work. But send in the twins." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Why are Lovi and Feli here?" He asked. Antonio grinned.

"They wanted to learn about machinery in case this very thing happened. So, now's the time to learn." The teens left Antonio in the garage and sent in Feli and Lovi.

"Holy shit. Is that Gilbert?" Lovi gaped at the CAST on the table.

"Si, now we gotta fix him. It seems like the blast missed the central power core, which is in the same area as our heart, so he should make it. We just have to fix him up…" The three got to work.

**Beilschmidt's House**

"Do you know how irresponsible that was? You could've gotten yourself AND Madeline killed!" Alfher shouted. Gilbert sighed.

"I know I know. I think I've learned my lesson. It was NOT fun being shot in the chest." Ludwig cleared his throat. The two turned to him.

"While I agree it was stupid to go and fight on your own. I have to agree with Gilbert. He doesn't know what he can do and what he can't do. He didn't know any better." Gilbert grinned. Alfher sighed.

"Fine. But I don't want this happening again. And you are grounded for a week. No TV or Video games." Gilbert groaned.

**Jones-Williams' house**

"you were ONLY going to go to Starbucks, huh?" Alfred frowned. Madeline looked down.

"Gilbert kinda dragged me to the park. He wanted to discuss the…CAST…stuff and we didn't want the other people to overhear." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Dude, they would've assumed you were talking about an MMORPG or something."

"But, since you obviously learned your lesson, I'll let you off with a warning." Madeline looked up, grinning.

"But be more careful from now on!" Madeline wrapped her brother in a big hug.

"I will! I promise!" Amelia laughed and joined in the hug.

"By the way, you guys have to share a bedroom again." The girls stepped away, looks of disbelief on their face.

"WHAT! Why?" Amelia cried. Alfred laughed.

"Arthur's gonna stay with us." The girls gaped.

"I'm not letting him stay home alone. Besides, you have tasted Alice's cooking. SHE said that ARTHUR's cooking is bad, so I'm not going to let him give himself food poisoning."

"My food tastes great, I'll have you know!" The three froze and looked to the door, where Arthur stood scowling, his suitcase on the floor beside him.

"That's was Alice said too. Then we actually TRIED it." Amelia burst into laughter. Soon the other two joined in. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I can tell you are related." Alfred wiped away a tear and grinned at Arthur.

"I'll give you Madeline's room, she's the only one with a clean room. Plus, Amelia's room is Pink." Amelia turned red.

"ALFRED! Don't tell people that!" She punched her brother lightly on the arm.

"I'll take you to the room." Madeline led Arthur away.

**YAY MORE ROBOTS! Oh noes Gil got hurt! And I made Antonio a mechanic because I could see him as one :D YAY**

**Viet- Vietnam**

**Leon- Hong Kong**

**Mei-Mei Ling- Taiwan**

**Bruder- brother**

**Arthur's plan (TOTALLY FROM TFS' Dragonball Z Abridged: **

**Arthur: Ok so listen, I got ONE more attack that should do it. The upside is I can use it with one arm.**

**Amelia: You have two arms though.**

**Arthur: SHUT UP!**

**Amelia: But what's the downside?**

**Arthur: You'll have to distract her while I charge it**

**Amelia: Well that's not too bad-**

**Arthur: For 5 minutes. And considering she nearly beat us to a pulp in under one… Ah never mind I'm sure you can handle it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you guys know there was a Bleach Musical? I didn't until yesterday. It's pretty cool! Anyways, uhh, fact of the day: PEEPS ARE EVIL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I wish I did. **

**2128 June 15**

**Jones-Williams House**

"No Scott, everything is perfectly fine." Arthur scowled. He was on his cell phone with his older brother, who was back in England. Amelia was on the couch next to him, reading a comic book.

"A-alice…. Um, she's in the bathroom." Arthur paled. Amelia lowered the comic book.

"She might be a while… she's a girl." Arthur gave Amelia a pleading glance. Amelia shrugged.

"WHAT! No! You can't come visit!" Arthur was turning desperate. Amelia stood up quickly, mouth open.

"Scott? SCOTT? Oh bloody hell!" Arthur scowled as he shut his cell phone.

"So, your brother is coming?" Amelia asked.

"Yep. Using the private jet. He will be here in a few hours." Arthur sat down, still in shock.

"Umm… should we warn the others?" Amelia asked. Arthur nodded and Amelia dashed out of the room."ALFRED! ALLLFREED!" She shouted as she ran into the kitchen. Alfred had just finished making pancakes.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Alfred didn't even turn around.

"Arthur's brother is coming! And he wants to see Alice!" Alfred dropped the frying pan on the floor and turned, shocked.

"WHAT? Oh shit this isn't good… quick, call the others and tell them and we'll think of something!" Amelia scowled.

"'We'll think of something'? He wants to see someone who is DEAD. How are we going to explain that? Or why Arthur is staying with us?" Alfred sighed.

"I'll think of something! Just call the others."

**Kirkland House**

"Hello? HELLO?" Scott called as he opened the door to the house with 'Kirkland' engraved on the door. He walked into the house, which had all the lights turned off. He flicked on the light and noticed the layer of dust on most of the furniture.

"What the- I thought Arthur and Alice were here…" Scott explored the house, not finding anything or anyone.

"What is going on?" He left the house, slamming the door shut.

"SCOTT!" He turned to see Arthur running down the sidewalk.

"Arthur? Why aren't you in the house with our name on it? Why hasn't ANYONE been in the house?" Arthur stopped a few feet away.

"Oh, well Alice went on a trip to America a few days after we got here, so I'm staying at our friends' house down the street. I guess I haven't cleaned it in a while." Arthur sighed. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"What friends? Didn't you just move here?"

"Oh, Alice's boyfriend moved here too. Alfred Jones? I've been living with him and his sisters. Who are MY age." He added. Scott's grin fell.

"Aw. So, let's go meet them, shall we?" Scott put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and veered him down the street.

**Antonio's Garage**

"So, why did you call us here?" Lovi had her arms folded. Feli was sitting on top of the tool cart, swinging her legs. Antonio took out a strange piece of metal. It was a green cylinder inside a lantern-looking object.

"What's that?" Feli asked.

"I found this outside the science lab, by where that girl robot disintegrated. I also found an identical one, which was red, by the dust in the woods behind Alfred's house." Antonio pulled that out too.

"And you want us to help you figure out what they are?" Lovi scowled.

"Si. Think of it as a mystery." Antonio grinned. Feli squealed.

"YAY! I'm good at solving mysteries!" The trio got to work.

**Jones-Williams House**

"Oh, you must be Scott. I'm Alfred Jones, Alice's boyfriend." Alfred grinned and held out his hand. Scott shook it, grinning back.

"You already know my name, I'm Scott, Arthur and Alice's amazing big brother." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"'Amazing' isn't the word I'd use." He muttered to Amelia. Amelia laughed as Scott shot him a dirty look.

"Why don't you and your girlfriend go off and make out somewhere while we adults talk?" He teased. Amelia and Arthur turned bright red and Alfred burst into laughter.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" They shouted simultaneously. They exchanged a glare before storming off in opposite directions.

"I think you made them mad Scott." Alfred wiped away a tear. Scott turned, scowling.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's REALLY going on here?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I know for a fact Alice isn't in America, because she won't answer her cell phone, which is always on, fully charged, and on full volume. AND according to the GPS in each of our phones, Arthur has been disappearing off the face of the Earth quite a few times ever since he came here! Now, are you going to explain why or do I have to contact the authorities?" Scott threatened. Alfred sighed.

"You want the truth? Here's the truth…."

**Antonio's Garage**

"Ok, so this seems to be some sort of transmission thingy that lets the aliens contact one another." Antonio began.

"And, once the robot it's in disintegrates, it stops sending a transmission, also letting the aliens know the robot has been defeated." Feli added.

"So, the more we kill, the bigger message the aliens will get." Lovi scowled. Suddenly, the red transmission machine began to glow. The trio stared at it.

"BIO SCAN COMPLETE: CASTs IDENTIFIED. CLASSES: POWER, POWER, DEFENSE. LOCATION: AREA 51" The three exchanged glances.

"Apparently it can also do that." Lovi gulped.

"OMG WHAT DO WE DO? THE ALIENS ARE GONNA COME AND KILL US AND WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Feli began panicking.

"You two go tell Alfher what's happening." Antonio grabbed the two transmission machines.

"What are you gonna do?" Lovi asked, crossing her arms.

"They want a CAST, they'll get one. Just not here." Antonio flashed a grin before running out the open garage door. Lovi turned to Feli.

"Go get Alfher, I'm not letting that idiot go alone!" She ran after Antonio. Feli gulped and ran towards the Beilschmidt's house.

**Jones-Williams' House**

"You expect me to believe that my little sister is dead and my little brother is actually a robot?" Scott stared at Alfred with disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, go ask Arthur yourself. If you're lucky, he might even transform for you." Alfred turned to the coffee machine and got some coffee. Scott scowled and stormed into the living room, where Arthur was watching Doctor Who. Scott walked over and stood in front of the T.V.

"What do you want Scott?" Arthur tried to see past his brother.

"What's this about Aliens and CASTs and Alice being dead?" Arthur froze and looked up at his brother.

"It's true. Alice is dead and I am a robot. But, I don't expect you to believe me." Arthur folded his arms. Scott put his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I grew up with you as my older brother. I know as much about you as a biological little brother would. And I know how stubborn you are. If you REALLY want me to, I'll transform for you. I don't like to, but I will." Arthur raised an eyebrow. Scott sighed and collapsed onto the couch next to Arthur.

"Nah. I believe you. It's just… Alice…" Arthur turned and was shocked to see tears falling down his older brother's cheeks.

"Scotty…" Arthur felt awkward. Soon, his cell phone began to ring. He scowled at it, but the number read 'Feli'.

"How the bloody hell did she get my numbe- Amelia…" Arthur rolled his eyes and flipped open his cell phone.

"I was having a family moment here Feli!" He snapped. Scott stifled a laugh. Arthur shot him a look.

"LOVI AND ANTONIO ARE IN TROUBLE!" Arthur paled. Scott raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in character.

"What do you mean 'trouble'?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Antonio wanted our help to examine these weird things he found by the dust that first robot and the second robot became, and then it began tracking our location! Antonio ran away with the things and Lovi went after him! I'm freaking out and I'm heading to Ludwig's to get Gilbert, but can you and Amelia head over to them first? You can find them, right? I know Lovi has her cell on her! PLEASE ARTHUR?" Feli was talking really fast.

"Ok, I'll grab Amelia and head over right away. Calm down Feli. Everything will be fine!" Arthur ended the call and began scrolling through his contacts.

"What was that about?" Scott finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Duty calls. Now shush, I need to focus." Arthur finally found Lovi's contact. He closed his eyes and focused. In a few moments, he opened them again.

"The junkyard down the street. That's not too far." Arthur stood up. Scott grabbed onto his arm, standing up as well.

"What's in the junkyard?" Arthur turned, his expression grim.

"My friends, in danger." Arthur squirmed out of Scott's grip and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"AMELIA! GET DOWN HERE!" He shouted. Amelia slid down the banister.

"Sup Artie. Where's the fire?" She asked.

"It's ARTHUR! And at the junkyard, with Antonio and Lovi." Amelia nodded and the two teens started to run out the door. Amelia turned at the last second and flashed a grin at Scott.

"Can you tell Al that we ran out on an errand? Thanks Scotty!" She ran out after Arthur.

"It's not Scotty…" Scott muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

**Junkyard**

"DUCK!" Antonio shouted. He and Lovi dove down, barely dodging the fire ball.

"Come on now! You need to be good little CASTs and stay still!" The robot laughed. She had long brown hair and green eyes, slightly dimmer than Arthur's. She had a metal flower in her hair and had silver skin, with dark green armor. Her torso cut off in the middle, showing her chest slightly and showing her stomach. She had long sleeves and bare hands, which could apparently shoot fire. Her legs were dark green, until her knees, which turned to black boots.

"Senorita, is this how you introduce yourself to everyone you meet?" Antonio grinned as he dodged another fireball with ease.

"Now is NOT the time for your jokes!" Lovi shouted, as she dove behind a pile of junk.

"I might as well tell you my name, since you won't be staying too long. My name is Elizaveta, trainee for the 2nd division of NorBots. It's soo nice to meet you! Especially you." She winked at Antonio, who turned red. Lovi scowled.

"Back off bitch." She spat. Elizaveta scowled at her.

"Excuse me, but I think a guy should deserve a REAL woman, not a skank like you." **(a/n: Aww snap!) **Antonio could see where this was going. Lovi turned red with anger.

"'SKANK'? That's it bitch, you are DEAD!" Lovi screamed and grabbed the first thing she saw, a metal pipe, and charged Elizaveta. Elizaveta smirked and charged straight towards her too.

"Back. Off. MY. BOYFRIEND!" Lovi screamed as she swung the pipe with all her might. Elizaveta didn't even try to dodge, as the pipe hit her on the head.

"Is that the best you got? I expected a little more from you." Elizaveta shook her head and raised her hand. Lovi's eyes widened.

"LOVI NO!" Antonio screamed as Elizaveta shot her flame from point blank range. Lovi flew back, landing on her back a few feet away from Antonio. Antonio dashed over.

"Lovi? Lovi answer me!" Antonio shook her. She coughed and opened her eyes.

"I'm not a skank….am I?" She asked weakly. Antonio shook his head.

"Of course not! You're much better than that _perra_." Lovi laughed weakly.

"Hey Antonio, do something for me, 'k?" Antonio nodded.

"Anything." Lovi grinned.

"Kick her ass." She fell unconscious. Antonio stood up, glaring daggers at Elizaveta.

"My pleasure." Antonio cracked his knuckles. Elizaveta smirked.

"You can't even touch me. Now, DIE!" She threw a fireball at him. Antonio grinned. There was a bright light as the fire hit him. Elizaveta laughed.

"Is that all you got, senorita?" Elizaveta stopped laughing and stared. Antonio had his arms folded, and had transformed. His hair hardened into metal and his skin was a light brown, his eyes were dark green. The center of his chest was uncovered, as were the center part of his abs. His torso armor begins on the left and right side of his chest and abs, as a gold. His sides, where the ribs were, was a scarlet all the way around to the other side. Strange white symbols resembling feathers were on the gold parts of the front side. On his back, were four pieces of metal, resembling peacock feathers, which were gold with red accents. His shoulders were scarlet as well. His arms were gold to his elbow, where it cut off. His arm shows until his wrist, where he had bulky gray cuffs with red accents and black fingerless gloves. His legs were all gold, with the feet being dark red.

"Now, let's see how you like being the target." Antonio smirked and the ends of the metal feathers on his back began to glow. Elizaveta's eyes widened.

"No. NO!" She screamed as Antonio shot four straight gold beams, hitting her in a straight horizontal line through her chest. Her eyes widened before she fell to her knees. But, she didn't turn to dust like the others, she exploded in a miniature explosion. Antonio turned to Lovi.

"Now, let's get you back to your house." As he bent to pick her up, a noise was heard. Antonio turned and barely managed to dodge a blue disk.

"You killed her? YOU KILLED HER!" He turned and saw another robot, but this one looked similar to Elizaveta was glaring at him. He was slightly shorter and had his brown hair in a short ponytail. His armor was dark green as well. All of his upper body was covered by armor, his gloves were black and had gray cuffs. His legs were big and bulky, but dark green as well. He had his hand out, which was smoking. Antonio stood up and faced the new robot.

"You killed…my sister…YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" The boy shot more disks at Antonio. Antonio jumped to dodge the first one, but the second one came around like a boomerang and cut his upper arm. Antonio landed and grabbed his arm, hissing in pain.

"ANTONIO!" They both turned to the new entry. Gilbert was running in, Amelia and Arthur right behind him.

"Dude, are you ok?" Amelia asked as she stopped next to him.

"Fine. I'm worried about Lovi though." Arthur kneeled by her.

"She'll be fine. We just need to get her back to her house and Gino and Feli can fix her up." Arthur looked towards Gilbert, who sighed.

"Fine. The Awesome me can miss one fight I guess…" He bent down and picked up Lovi, bridal style.

"Make it quick Gil. Feli wants to have her test results back." Gilbert grinned.

"Nice, I wanted to try these out!" Antonio stared at him in confusion until Gilbert bent down and pressed a button on his leg. A pair of skates popped out under his feet and Antonio's eyes widened.

"Wait, when did you get those?" Gilbert smirked.

"Feli wanted to try to upgrade a CAST and those two were too big of wimps to let her try." Gilbert jerked his thumb at Arthur and Amelia.

"Excuse me for having to deal with my brother." Arthur scowled.

"Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get Lovi home and get home myself before Vati notices I'm gone." Gilbert gave a quick wave and dashed off, much faster than before.

"DID YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT ME?" The boy was irritated about being ignored. Arthur folded his arms and sighed.

"Daniel Hedervary, trainee for the 2nd division of NorBots, younger brother of Elizaveta Hedarvary. Type: Accuracy." Arthur recited. Everyone's eyes widened. Arthur shrugged.

"Intercepted a transmission earlier." Amelia laughed.

"Man, there are NO secrets they can hide when you're around!" Antonio grinned.

"YOU'RE IGNORING ME AGAIN!" Daniel scowled and raised his hand.

"MOVE!" Antonio shouted as the boy shot a bunch of blue disks at them. Arthur's eyes widened as he dove to the ground. Amelia smirked and started blasting every disk that came towards her. Antonio was attempting to dodge, getting hit with more disks since Daniel was sending more his way.

"Dude Antonio, are you ok?" Amelia shouted over the noise as she shot more missiles. Antonio rolled out of the way of another disk, getting hit yet again. He gritted his teeth.

"He's aiming for me, it's getting harder to dodge!" He shouted back. Arthur was behind Amelia, so he was being protected by her.

"Just wait a little bit longer dude!" She shouted back. Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Lovi and Feli are going to have a lot of repair work to do." He muttered as he dove behind a broken refrigerator, which provided a little cover.

"done." Arthur shouted. Amelia grinned and quickly dove out of the way as Arthur fired off a giant yellow beam. Daniel screamed as he was disintegrated. Antonio stood up and walked over.

"Apparently the stronger ones blow up when they are defeated." He noted. He suddenly stumbled, nearly falling over. Amelia and Arthur rushed over, giving him support.

"Geez, you got hurt pretty bad! Don't worry, we'll bring you back to your garage and Feli and Lovi can fix you up!" that was the last thing he heard before Antonio faded out.

**Vargas' House**

"Geez sis, you need to go to anger management or something." Feli sighed as she rolled up the bandages and put them away. Lovi scowled.

"But, I'm glad you and Antonio are ok! And my skates totally worked!" Feli grinned. Lovi rolled her eyes.

"FELI! LOVI! You're needed at Antonio's garage for repair work." Gino called, hanging up the phone. The twins exchanged a look.

"Ok, we're heading over there now."

**Antonio's Garage**

"You fucking IDIOTS! How could you let him get hurt so bad? He JUST transformed and you let him get this damaged!" Lovi shouted at Amelia and Arthur. Amelia sighed.

"Look, it's not OUR fault that the kid was aiming at him! Besides, there wasn't THAT much damage…" Amelia tried to argue. Lovi silenced her with a glare.

"Just shut up and get out." She stomped over to the table where Antonio was lying. Feli had already started getting out the tools.

"Feli, start repairing him. I have something I gotta do…" Lovi grabbed some tools and went over to the workbench Antonio had especially for her. Feli nodded and began repairs.

**A few hours later….**

"Wow. I feel as good as new! You guys learn fast!" Antonio flashed a grin. Feli grinned back as Lovi scowled. She suddenly held something out. It looked like a long staff. Antonio stared at it.

"It's for you stupid! You obviously can't do anything on your own so I made you a dumb weapon." She was blushing and didn't even look at him. Antonio grinned and grabbed it.

"Gracias. I'm not sure how to use a staff but I'm sure Ty can teach me." Lovi rolled her eyes.

"it's not a staff, it's an AXE." Antonio and Feli stared at her.

"Press the red button." Lovi scowled. Antonio complied and to his amazement, a red beam in the shape of an axe head shot out of the staff.

"I used the energy from the transmission machines to power it. It doesn't need to charge or anything, but it's not invincible. It can cut through pretty much anything. I think." Lovi smirked, obviously proud of her work. Antonio pressed the red button, making the blade disappear, set down the staff, and wrapped Lovi in a big hug. She turned red and struggled to get out.

"Chigi~ What are you doing?" She sputtered. Antonio grinned.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend! And boyfriend's hug their girlfriends!" Feli stared at them.

"You are NOT my boyfriend Antonio!"

"That's not what you told the robot." Lovi froze.

"Lovi…" Feli said slowly. Antonio and Lovi exchanged a look and turned to Feli, who had her arms crossed, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"shit." Lovi muttered.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" She asked sweetly. Lovi shot a glance at Antonio before sprinting out of the garage.

"GET BACK HERE LOVI!" Feli shouted as she chased after her sister. Antonio chuckled.

"Ah Lovi." He turned back to his axe, pressing the red button. He examined the axe, grinning.

_**?**_

_The tape replayed again._

"_Man, there are NO secrets they can hide when you're around!" The girl grinned._

"_So, we know who to get rid of first." _

"_But he's protected by the girl, we have to separate them."_

"_That's easy. Attack the others, then him when they go to rescue their friends."_

"_For once you have a smart idea. But will it work?"_

"_Of course it will! We'll send those ones."_

"_Nice! I always wanted to try them out!"_

**Dun Dun DUUN! YAY Antonio transformed and Lovi accidentally revealed her feelings! I thought about getting Austria in this, but I (NO OFFENSE RODDY) really thought he wouldn't make a good enemy robot that fights for evil. He's not the….strongest…person in the world. ANYWAYS:**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!Elizaveta Hedervary- Hungary**

**Daniel Hedervary- NyoHungary**

**Scott- Scotland**

_**Perra**_**- Bitch- Spanish (technically a female dog, which is the polite definition)**

**Senorita- girl-Spanish**

**Chigi~- Romano's verbal tic (in this case, Lovi's as she is femROmano) that he says when he's angry, or when his curl is pulled. His version of Italy's "ve~"**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can focus more on this fanfic since 'Heroes' is done! I just wish more people would read and Review this one -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did thooo.**

**Forest Clearing**

"WOOHOO! Man Feli! These skates are awesome!" Feli laughed as Gilbert dashed around, trying out his new skates. Alfher told them about this clearing and it was great for training and trying out new inventions.

"I believe this axe is way cooler amigo." Antonio grinned as he spun his axe around. Lovi scowled.

"Show-off." She folded her arms. Feli giggled as she saw the proud look in her sister's eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" Lovi pulled on her sister's arm and pointed towards the direction they came from.

"I don't see anything." Feli squinted, looking where her sister was pointing.

"I'm telling you something's there! I'm gonna go check it out." Lovi got up and began walking towards the spot. Feli rolled her eyes.

"We'll be right back!" She shouted to the boys as she ran after her sister.

**Kirkland's house**

"Scott are you in here? SCOTT!" Arthur called. His brother had disappeared from the Jones-Williams' house that morning and nobody knew where he went. Arthur scowled as he tried to turn on the lights.

"No power? Did Alfher turn it off already?" He sighed as he reached into his brother's suitcase that was by the door and took out a flashlight. He turned it on and started searching the house.

"Scott, this isn't funny!" Arthur finally shouted, exasperated. He entered the basement and gasped. His brother was sprawled on the floor, his hands and feet tied behind his back.

"Scott!" Arthur ran to his brother and turned him over. He was gagged. Arthur took off the gag.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he began untying the ropes.

"I got a note saying to meet you here and you weren't here! What kind of prank is this?" Arthur stopped and stared at him.

"I never wrote a note saying to meet you here…" Scott's eyes widened.

"ARTHUR WATCH OUT!" He shouted. It was too late and Arthur felt a shock on the back of his neck.

"Target acquired. Mission complete." He heard as he blacked out.

**Forest**

"See Lovi, there is nothing here! Now, let's go back!" Feli complained as she followed Lovi around the forest.

"Shut up! I swear there was something here." Lovi suddenly froze, causing Feli to run into her.

"OW! Why'd you suddenly sto-" She trailed off as she saw what had caused her sister to stop.

"Bioscan complete: CASTs confirmed." The robot grinned. He had cream skin and amber eyes. He had brown hair and his upper body was white, until his wrists, where black gloves cut it off. His lower torso was black and from his knees down were bulky gray boots.

"Ragazze, I should introduce myself. My name is Sebo, trainer of the 2nd division of NorBots. I was sent to, well, take revenge for my two trainees, Elizaveta and Daniel." Lovi and Feli exchanged a glance.

"It was nice meeting you but we have to go, bye!" Feli said quickly before grabbing her sister's hand and sprinting back in the direction they had come from.

"We need to get back to the guys!" Lovi said as they sprinted back to the clearing.

"That isn't a nice way to greet strangers!" Feli squealed as a hand clamped onto her leg and she fell.

"LOVI!" She screamed as she tried to get the claw off her leg. Sebo walked calmly up to them, his right hand attached by a long metal cord. Lovi tried to get the hand off her sister's leg.

"ANTONIO! ANTONIO! HELP!" She screamed, hoping they were close enough.

"This should be easy." Sebo grinned.

**Forest Clearing**

"ANTONIO! ANTONIO! HELP!" Antonio froze, hearing Lovi's screams. Gilbert skidded to a stop by him. They exchanged a glance.

"Fuck." Gilbert swore as the guys ran towards the girls' screams.

**Forest**

"Let us go!" Lovi shouted as she and Feli struggled to get out of Sebo's grip as he walked the girls away from where the boys were.

"Why would I do that?" He grinned as he shoved them to the ground at a small clearing they came to.

"L-leave us alone!" Feli said, trying to keep from crying."Can't. I have orders." Sebo folded his arms. Feli and Lovi stared at him.

"What orders? Cuz' if it was to kill us then you could've done that a while ago…" Lovi scowled.

"My orders are to kill ANY CAST I find. I found 4, not 2." Sebo grinned and Lovi and Feli exchanged horrified glances.

"LOVI! FELI!" Antonio shouted as he and Gilbert burst through the trees.

"Speak of the devil." Sebo turned to them. The two froze.

"It's a trap!" Feli shouted as Sebo raised his hand, shooting a net. The boys shouted with surprise as the net landed on them. Their attempts to escape just caused them to get more tangled. Sebo laughed.

"Wow. That was super easy. How did the others have any problems at ALL?" Sebo suddenly frowned. He tapped a button on his arm.

"Mission complete. How's yours going?" A girl's voice rang out. Sebo shot the teens a glance.

"Two are in a net, the other two are useless 'cuz they haven't even transformed yet." Lovi and Feli scowled at him.

"The Virus has been injected so hurry up and we can go get yogurt or something." Sebo pressed the button, hanging up on the girl. He turned to the girls.

"It's been fun, but I got to finish this." He raised his hand. Feli and Lovi shrieked and grabbed each other.

"See ya." he winked as he shot a straight red beam at them.

"LOVI! FELI! NO!" Antonio shouted. There was a bright flash and they all looked away. When the flash died down, they were surprised to see a blue force-field.

"NO!" Sebo scowled as he noticed what happened.

"You guys transformed! Awesome!" Gilbert grinned. Feli and Lovi did indeed transform. Feli had gray skin and her hair stayed in her ponytail, but turned metal. Her torso was black around her chest, but pink around the black, cutting off around her stomach, which had a bright blue jewel in the middle of it. Her arms were black in the back, but her normal-gray in the front. From her elbow down, she had black gloves on that had a turquoise jewel in the middle of each hand, on the top side opposite the palm. The fingers were black while the rest of the gloves were a dark brown. Her legs were fully black, with her knees, and feet being pink. Lovi looked almost identical, with her hair staying down, also turning metal. She was green where Feli was pink and her jewels were a bright green.

"Who's useless?" Lovi scowled as she raised her hand. Her jewels on her hands glowed and she shot electricity out of her fingers. Sebo's eyes widened as he was electrocuted. He screamed with pain before collapsing, twitching a few times. Feli ran over to the boys.

"OMG are you guys ok!" She helped them get out of the net. Antonio walked over to Sebo.

"He short-circuited. Wow, I wonder how many volts of electricity you shot at him." He turned to Lovi, who scowled.

"Oh No. You are NOT gonna examine me or anything like that!" She folded her arms. Feli rolled her eyes.

"Are we gonna head back to Alfher's or are we gonna sit here while you two have a lovers quarrel?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. Lovi and Antonio turned to her, turning red.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING A LOVER'S QUARREL!" They shouted at the same time. Gilbert and Feli burst into laughter before running towards the Beilschmidt's house, the other two chasing after them.

**Beilshcmidt's House**

"I DON'T CARE! I'M BLOODY FINE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" The teens stared as the back door slammed open and shut, Arthur storming out. Or at least they thought it was Arthur. His usually messy blonde hair was now combed to the side and hung over his left eye, the end dyed black. He wore a white t-shirt with the England Flag on it and a black scarf around his neck. He had on tight black skinny jeans and black converse. He had a black bracelet with big silver jewels on it around his left wrist.

"Uh Arthur?" Feli started. Arthur turned, scowling.

"What?" He crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where are you going amigo?" Antonio asked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What are you, my mother? I don't have to tell you where the bloody hell I'm going!" He stormed off. Amelia rushed out the back door after him.

"ARTIE WAIT UP!" She shouted as she ran after him. The teens exchanged looks before walking into the Beilshcmidt's living room.

"Uh…what was that about?" Gilbert asked. Alfher, Ludwig, Alfred, and Madeline were all in the living room, obviously upset.

"Something happened to him." Ludwig said.

"Well no shit Sherlock. We meant what happened to him!" Lovi rolled her eyes and scowled. Feli elbowed her.

"If we knew WHAT happened to him I would've told you." Ludwig shot back, scowling at her.

"All we know is Arthur went into his house to look for Scott, who is still missing, and he came out acting like that." The twins exchanged glances.

"Wait…. So some point during all this, he was by himself?" The others all stared at them.

"I guess he was, why?" Alfred asked.

"Well….the robot in the forest was talking to a girl who mentioned that a 'virus' had been injected. So, maybe the girl had put a virus in Arthur or something. Since, well…we're robots so wouldn't we be able to be hacked into or something?" Feli asked. Alfred and Alfher exchanged glances.

"The only ones who would know how to hack into a CAST would be a scientist who helped with the project." Alfred frowned.

"The only other girl scientists around here are Katyusha and Monika. Monika went to the Yogurt shop with Francis and Katyusha stopped by here for a while with Ivan, saying they were going to the mall." Ludwig furrowed his brow.

"There's obviously only one solution." Madeline suddenly spoke up. The attention soon was all on her.

"We need to find Scott. He probably knows what happened. I mean, if Arthur was looking for him, maybe Scott saw what happened." She explained. They all exchanged looks with each other.

"That's true. So, we should split up, that way we can cover more ground. Alfher and I will stay here in case Amelia and Arthur come back. Lovi and Feli, you look around the woods by the Kirkland house and Antonio and Gilbert, you two go check inside their house." They all nodded and split up.

**Forest**

"ARTHUR SLOW DOWN!" Amelia shouted as she kept running after Arthur. He finally stopped and turned, scowling.

"Why the fuck do you keep following me!" He crossed his arms. Amelia slowed to a stop in front of him.

"Because we're friends and I'm worried about you! You're acting weird Artie." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned, walking away. Amelia walked right behind him.

"I'm perfectly fine Amelia, so leave me alone." He suddenly stopped, causing Amelia to run into him.

"Move." He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree.

"I swore I saw something over here." A girl's voice said.

"Look, I understand you're worried. Your partner just went silent and you're new. But we have to make sure the boy is dealt with. Obviously your virus didn't do the job it was supposed to do." A male voice said icily.

"If I had more time then it wouldn't have screwed up and just reprogrammed him!" Amelia stared at Arthur.

"Dude. They're talking about YOU!" She hissed. Arthur put a hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" The voices quieted. The teens stood still. Suddenly, a loud noise went off. Amelia's cell phone. Both teens jumped.

"turn it off!" Arthur hissed. Amelia frantically took out her cell phone and silenced it.

"Look who we have here?" The teens froze as two people walked around the tree. The boy had short black-brown hair with a stray curl like Lovi's on his head. He wasn't transformed and had a white tank top on with black jeans. The girl however, was painfully familiar.

"Alice?" Amelia's mouth dropped. Alice was a robot. Her hair became metal and her glasses disappeared. Her eyes were an emerald green and her armor was a female version of Arthur's, but a brighter green.

"Looks like the target came to us Yong Soo . How nice." She smirked. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Run!" he shouted, grabbing Amelia's arm and pulling her away from them.

"Dude! We could just fight them!" Amelia protested as she was pulled away from the enemies.

"You and I both know we could never fight Alice!" Arthur scowled at her before running into the clearing they had trained in earlier.

"What are we supposed to do then!" Amelia asked. Arthur slowed down a little.

"I have no fucking clue."

**Oh noes! Arthur went Punk, Alice became evil, and Seborga's dead! And yes, Feli and Lovi transformed. YAY! REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**Sebo-Seborga**

**Yong Soo-Korea- his name is really Im Yong Soo, but 'Western Style' AKA like they do in North America and most of Europe, it would be Yong Soo Im. At least, according to the I use.**

**REVIIEWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been HELLA LONG! I actually was bored and was rereading this fic, wondering about cancelling it or not but realized that even I, the author, want to know what happens yet. So here's a new chapter for the like, 5 reviewers (you guys rock)Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I would totally have robots in it if I did :D**

**Forest Clearing**

"Nene… we shouldn't be out here!" Sakura hissed. With Arthur and Amelia missing, the neighborhood was hectic. So Nene decided to go to the Forest Clearing to pick flowers for Ivan.

"It'll only be a second Sakura! Don't worry so much aru." Nene kept picking flowers. Sakura glanced around, worried.

"I will worry because you never do! What if one of those aliens show up?!" Nene sighed.

"Then we run, or fight. We have black belts, we can very well defend ourselves aru." She said sternly. There were shouts and through the forest came Amelia and Arthur."Amelia-san, Arthur-san, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Run now!" They both grabbed one of the girls' hands and pulled them."W-what is happening?!" Sakura asked, struggling to keep up with Amelia.

"Aliens. Robot Alice. Long story short, they want to kill Artie." Amelia explained quickly.

"Why?" Nene asked."Because he's smart, I don't know! Just keep running!" The teens ran on in silence.

"Found you!" They froze and Yong Soo walked out in front of them, smirking. Alice was behind them, blocking off their exit.

"Great. Now what aru?!" Nene grabbed onto Sakura's arm.

"We have no other choice…" Amelia said. Arthur scowled.

"Whatever. You can take her then, because I'm not touching her!" the two transformed and instantly noticed a difference."Arthur…your armor is black, not green." Sakura pointed out. Arthur folded his arms, scowling.

"I had no idea of that." He said sarcastically.

"Be nice Artie. Now, go kick that one's butt. I'll deal with Alice…somehow." Arthur nodded and the two set off. Yong Soo didn't even transform and kept up with Arthur easily. He easily dodged the yellow beams and didn't give Arthur any time to recharge them. He was really fast and before long, Arthur was on the ground.

"Wow. This is super easy." Yong Soo smirked. Amelia wasn't faring any better. Alice had shields that blocked all of Amelia's missiles. She fired back smaller missiles that exploded on impact, releasing a sticky material.

"What the hell?!" Amelia couldn't move an inch, she was trapped to the ground.

"I take the guy, you deal with the girl." Nene whispered to Sakura as the two enemies approached them. Sakura nodded and the two sisters began to attack. Surprisingly, they were doing better than the other two. Yong Soo couldn't dodge Nene's attacks in time and was hit multiple times. Alice's shields didn't go up fast enough as Sakura flew in and out, hitting her with minor strikes. Soon, Yong Soo scowled.

"You bitch! I didn't want to do this but you asked for it!" Nene watched in horror as Yong Soo transformed. His skin turned to metal and his eyes glowed black. His armor was a black tank-top and pants, with gray legs and gloves. Soon, Nene was the one on Defense.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Nene shouted as she flew back into her sister. The two sisters struggled to untangle themselves as the two robots approached them.

"This is gonna hurt a lot." Yong Soo held up his hand. The two girls grabbed each other, terrified."BACK OFF!" Yong Soo turned and was hit with a giant yellow beam. He flew back into a tree, but was still alive. He scowled as he stood up and Arthur paled.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Both aliens charged at Arthur. His eyes widened and he prepared himself for the endless darkness. But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw two CASTs in front of him, holding onto the enemy robots' wrists.

"You ok aru?" Nene turned her head and grinned. Arthur nodded, staring at awe at the two sisters. Nene's hair hardened and turned black, her eyes turned black as well. Her torso was black, but with bright red accents. Her chest and lower neck was red and the rest was black. The shoulders were red as well. The arms were black until the elbow, where they turned red. There were bulky red cuffs and her gloves were red, with black fingers. Her legs were all red, with black knees and shoes. Her sister had White skin. Her hair hardened and her eyes stayed amber. Her armor was a dress, white on her chest, and the skirt was a navy blue. Her dress cut off in a triangle shape from her stomach down and the outside part went to her knees. The skirt underneath was also navy blue and went half-way to her knees. Her arms were white, with navy blue cords around her elbows and the sleeves went to her wrists. She had bright blue wings on here back. From her knees down she had black legs, and on her feet were navy blue sandals that wrap up to her shins.

"This feels much better. More even." Sakura smiled. Yong Soo paled. The two sisters exchanged a look and then pushed the Robots away. Nene charged at Yong Soo and at the last second, jumped. Yong Soo followed her with his eyes, not noticing Sakura until it was too late. She had already shot two red discs at him that cut him into thirds. He disintegrated into dust. Alice scowled and blocked the discs with her shields.

"You won this round, but we're not done yet." She pressed a button and a grenade popped out. Everyone's eyes widened.

"See ya." Alice pulled out the pin and threw it. Everything seemed to move slow motion as she teleported away and the grenade exploded.

**Kirkland House**

"I don't like this…" Gilbert muttered as the teens opened the door cautiously. They didn't transform because they didn't want to give Scott a heart attack.

"A mi tambien….it's so quiet." Antonio shut the door behind them and flicked on the light. The house was eerily silent. They both jumped when a mouse ran across the floor.

"Sheesh this is so creepy! There's even mice! It's a good thing we didn't bring the girls 'cause they'd be freaking out now." The two chuckled as they made their way through the house.

"Hm…if I were Scott, where would I be?" Antonio mused. The two exchanged a look and grinned.

"Wine Cellar!" They chimed as they dashed to the door leading to the basement. The houses were all the same, so it was easy to tell where everything was in each house. They opened the door and dashed downstairs.

"holy shit it really is him!" The two found Scott, tied up and gagged on the floor.

"About bloody time." He muttered when they took the gag off.

"What happened?!" Antonio asked as Gilbert untied the man.

"Well, I got a note from my idiot brother saying to come here but the twerp wasn't here and I got smacked in the head. Speaking of Arthur…where is he?" Antonio and Gilbert exchanged looks.

"That is an excellent question. But we should really-" "Well look what we have here." They froze at the voice. They turned and saw a robot version of the girl from the school.

"Alice." Scott spat. Antonio and Gilbert's mouth dropped.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! She fucking DIED how is she a ROBOT!?" Gilbert asked. Alice laughed.

"I'm not actually the one you call 'Alice'. I just have her memories. Like the one on how to reprogram CASTs." Antonio and Gilbert stiffened and Scott scowled.

"How about explaining things to the only sane person in this room!?" He snapped.

"Let me." There was a shine of light as the door opened and light from the other room flooded in. Alfred was standing, scowling in the doorway.

"I went back to the school to see if I could find Alice's body to bury it. By the time I got there, the enemy was already there. They took it before I could do anything and apparently this is what they did to it." He walked calmly down the stairs, hands in his pockets. Alice smirked.

"Angry about losing your girlfriend? Don't worry, you lost much more than that today." Alfred froze and Antonio and Gilbert scowled.

"What do you mean by that?!" Antonio snapped, his eyes glowing with anger. Alice laughed.

"CASTs can get pretty hurt with a grenade. Especially in point-blank range. 4 on 1 isn't a good ratio. Of course, 2 on 1 is much, much easier." Antonio and Gilbert glanced at each other before nodded. They both transformed in a bright light. Scott's eyes widened as Alfred dashed past Alice and the boys to Scott, managing to catch the man before he fainted.

"Sheesh I thought he was the tough one. I'll take him outside." Alfred began to carry Scott to the stairs when he was stopped by Alice.

"Not so fast Alfred. We have things to discuss." Alfred scowled and tried to go past her."I don't converse with the enemy." This time, Alice scowled and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Scott and closer to her.

"When did your bloody girlfriend become the enemy?!" She snapped. Alfred's eyes widened and Antonio and Gilbert stiffened.

"You aren't my girlfriend. Alice wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone her own brothers." Alfred finally said, staring Alice straight in the eye. She growled and threw him against the wall.

"ALFRED! Bitch you are dead!" Gilbert scowled and charged. His skates popped out and he gained speed.

"Nice try." Alice raised her hand and fired. When Gilbert dodged, it hit Antonio instead, flying him back into the wall.

"This area's too small to fight in! The house will collapse!" Alfred stood up shaking and once again helped Scott to his feet.

"We have to get out of here!" Antonio groaned as he stood up.

"If you think I'll let you guys leave alive, you have another thing coming." Alice smirked, firing more blasts at the two CASTs. They cried out in pain as they were hit.

"Gil! Antonio! Alice stop it! I know you're in there!" Alfred placed Scott on the stairs and walked over to the girl. She whipped around, hand up. But she hesitated.

"I-I'm not Alice…" She murmured.

"I know that's a lie though. Otherwise Arthur would be dead now. Hell all of us would be dead now. You are in control, you just don't know it. Fight it Alice. I know you can." Alfred grabbed her shoulders and the two stood there in silence.

"A-Alfred?" Alice finally broke the silence, her voice normal and not robotic. Alfred let out a breath of relief and chuckled.

"You are an IDIOT!" She punched Alfred in the face and he flew back.

"I can't believe you fell for that! But seriously, the only thing we took from 'Alice' was her knowledge on CASTs. Luka just built me to look like her. Think of me as a shell. Alice is gone." While she was distracted, she didn't see Gilbert sneak up behind her.

"ANTONIO NOW!" He shouted, grabbing her in a wrestling hold from the back. As Alice struggled, Antonio took out his axe and turned it on.

"Alfred…you should bring Scott upstairs." He said softly. Alfred nodded, knowing what would happen. He brought Scott upstairs and shut the basement door.

"Sorry Alice." Antonio smiled sadly before bringing the axe across her neck. The headless robot fell and a necklace fell out of the body. Gilbert picked it up and opened it.

"Oh my gosh…" He gaped at the contents. Antonio came over and gasped as well. The picture inside was Alfred and Alice smiling, both human. On the other side was Alice with Arthur. On the back there was a glowing green jewel.

"I think this is what will fix Arthur." Antonio closed the locket. The two boys glanced at the body before walking upstairs.

**Alfher's House**

"What's taking so long?!" Madeline paced back and forth, worried. Ludwig sighed and flipped a page in his book.

"Don't worry, they're fine. From what I can tell, Amelia can take care of herself. But I'm worried about Nene and Sakura. I haven't seen them all day and everyone was supposed to meet here. Katyusha and Monika called in so we know they're fine but Ty hasn't seen them either." Madeline groaned and sat down on the couch.

"GUYS!" Feli ran into the sliding glass door, forgetting it was closed, and fell back grabbing her head. Ludwig quickly ran over and opened the door.

"Feli are you okay?!" He helped her up and she nodded.

"That hurt. But that's not why I'm here. We found the others all knocked out in the woods! They all look hurt and me and Lovi can't carry them all back by ourselves!" Madeline stood up quickly, a worried look on her face.

"Amelia and Arthur got hurt? Its only 2 people they can't possibly be that heavy." Ludwig frowned. Feli shook her head.

"Nene and Sakura too! They transformed!" Ludwig and Madeline's mouths dropped.

"Let's go. The sooner we bring them back to Antonio's garage the faster they can be repaired." Feli grabbed Ludwig's arm and pulled him along as Madeline ran with them.

**Woods**

"Mein gott! What happened?!" Ludwig knelt down by Arthur, who was groaning."Grenade. Explosion…ow." He grimaced in pain. Madeline bent down by her sister, who was covered in weird goo and unconscious.

"We need to get them back to the garage." Lovi had transformed and was using her bracelets to cut the goo.

"I'll take Nene, Madeline can take Amelia once she's free. Lovi and Feli can take Sakura and Arthur since they're the lightest." Ludwig picked up Nene and carried her bridal style. Once Amelia was free, the girls all grabbed someone and began trekking back to Antonio's house, where Antonio was already working on Gilbert.

"Sheesh we all really got messed up today huh?" Antonio grimaced when they walked in with the others.

"What happened to you guys?" Feli asked as she laid Sakura down on one of the couches.

"Well Arthur's sister went psycho nearly killed us, Alfred and Scott and then ended up giving us the cure for Arthur's 'problem' unintentionally when I cut her head off with my axe." Antonio said absentmindedly as he finished repairing Gilbert. He noticed the silence and looked up at the others' shocked faces.

"What? Did I say something bad? Oh and Feli, Lovi you guys are gonna have to do my repairs since I can't really fix myself." He grimaced in pain as he stood up. That's when they realized the blood on his arm wasn't from Gilbert.

"Geez. I'll fix Antonio while you work on Arthur and his program issue. Madeline go check on Alfred since you obviously want to and potato-bastard stay here." Lovi ordered before shutting the garage door on Ludwig and Madeline's faces.

"Go ahead I'll watch Amelia for you." Ludwig said before Madeline even opened her mouth. She shot him a grateful smile before running towards her house. Ludwig sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I never get to do anything fun." He grumbled.

**Honda-Wang House**

"I am disappointed in you girls." Ty scolded. Nene and Sakura sat silently on the couch as their guardian paced in front of them."Going off on your own, without telling me no less. I never expected this from either of you. I knew that coming here was a bad idea." He grumbled. Nene scowled and Sakura looked down.

"We didn't plan on being attacked. But we did pretty well. In fact, we wouldn't have gotten hurt if the grenade didn't appear." Nene pointed out. Ty sighed.

"The problem is it DID appear. Just…be more careful from now on okay?" The girls nodded and Ty left the room.

"I heard Scott already left for Scotland." Sakura said quietly. Nene nodded and sighed as she turned on the TV to Netflix and flipped through anime.

"Hey we're almost to the end of Bokurano! Let's finish it tonight!" Sakura nodded and went to go make popcorn.

**Jones-Williams House**

"WHY WON'T IT COME OUT?!" Amelia chuckled as she spun on her stool. Arthur had been in the shower for almost an hour trying to get the hair dye out of his hair. She had a bandage on wrapped around one arm but was otherwise fine.

"You sure you don't want help Maddie?" She asked as Madeline nearly dropped her eggs. Madeline shot her a glare.

"No. You and Alfred need to rest. I can make dinner by myself." She snapped. Alfred chuckled from the couch.

"I don't really call pancakes breakfast but whatever floats your boat." He was absentmindedly playing with Alice's locket and flipping TV stations. He suddenly sat up quickly.

"Shit girls come here." The girls came over and Alfred turned up the sound.

"_We're still not sure where they went but as you can see from this footage, the small city of Kokopelli is being invaded by Alien robots. However don't start panicking yet because we have super-androids on our side! Mei-Mei reporting out." _The news report showed film of Amelia and Arthur fighting the robots in the park.

"THEY WERE BAD GUYS!" They heard Amelia shout before being dragged off by Arthur. Alfred shut off the TV and there was silence.

"This isn't good…" Alfred muttered.

**YAY! Dang a lot happened this chapter. Two more CASTs transformed, pretty much EVERYONE got hurt (except the 2 CASTs who were somewhere else AKA Ivan and Francis).**

**REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTER!**

_**A mi tambien= me too**_

**CASTs and their 'type'**

**Amelia-Strength (Attack)**

**Arthur-Intel**

**Gilbert-Speed(x2)**

**Sakura-Speed(Defense)**

**Nene- Accuracy**

**Antonio- Repair/Intel**

**Lovi-Speed(Attack)**

**Feli-Speed(Defense)**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you can't tell, I'm having inspiration for this. Also: wanna know a secret? I'm secretly writing a fanfic on my other laptop that will only be uploaded when it's fully complete so you don't have to wait forever for it to be done. It's a Sailor Moon/Hetalia thing. TONS of Nyotalia. But that is that and this is this and I'm going to die after this chapter, I know it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Carriedo Garage**

"Man I miss out everything." Francis groaned after Gilbert and Antonio told him what happened since he left. Gilbert smirked.

"Well you didn't have to go to France with Monika, you chose to." Francis frowned.

"She would've left my stuff behind on purpose if I didn't! Besides, something good DID happen to me in France." He smirked and his eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Gilbert and Antonio exchanged a look before grinning and leaning in.

"Spill." Gilbert ordered. Francis grinned and took out his phone. He pulled up a picture and showed the two. It was a picture of him and a girl standing outside a restaurant. He had red skinny jeans and a tight-fitting blue t-shirt on while she wore a white sleeveless dress. She had short-cut strawberry blonde hair and was very pretty. The boys whistled.

"Damn she's hot. Who is she?" Gilbert asked. Francis smirked.

"Jeanne. In fact, she's moving to Kokopelli. When I found that out, we exchanged numbers and she gave me her address. She's living in the city in an apartment." He grinned.

"When are you going to see her?" Antonio asked. Francis shrugged.

"She said to come by on the 15th since she's coming on the 14th and she'll be unpacked." Antonio laughed.

"You realize today is the 15th, right?" Francis gaped and checked the calendar on his phone.

"Shit you're right! But Monika won't let me go by myself, I know it!" Francis groaned. Gilbert and Antonio exchanged glances.

"We'll go with you. I'm sure Vati will say it's fine because Antonio's going too." Gilbert grinned as he took out his cell phone. Francis gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks guys. Let me call Monika and tell her where I'm going. Then I have to ask Jeanne if it's okay for me to bring friends." The boys began to make calls on their cell phones. Soon, they were off, riding bikes through the city.

**City**

"Let's see… De Arc Apartment Complex." Francis read as they approached the building. Gilbert whistled.

"Damn this place is fancy." It looked like a 5-star hotel. Francis chuckled.

"She has a rich family." The trio walked in and they were met by a man and woman, who were obviously married. The man had brown hair and stubble on his chin, but looked like a movie star. His wife had long strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes.

"Ah, so you are Francis? Jeanne has been telling us all about you. My name is Jacques and this is my wife Isabelle." He shook their hands formally.

"Bonjour. These are my friends Gilbert and Antonio. My sister wouldn't let me come by myself. I told Jeanne we were coming." Jacques nodded and led them to an elevator."We are on the top floor. Just knock and she'll let you in." The elevator opened and the trio walked in. Francis pressed the top button and they headed up to the top floor.

**Jones-Williams House**

"Just do it!" Madeline hissed. Amelia scowled at her as she hesitated by Arthur's door.

"Fine just be quiet!" She cautiously opened Arthur's door.

"Artie? I wanted to know…" She trailed off, gaping at what she saw. Madeline peeked in and whistled. Arthur had just gotten out of the shower and had pants on, but no shirt. He was drying his hair with a towel. He turned to the door and stared at the two girls.

"What the- GET OUT!" He turned bright red and threw the towel at the girls, who quickly shut the door.

"Damn. He's hot…" Amelia murmured. Madeline grinned, having overheard.

"Amelia and Arthur sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She teased. Amelia chased her sister downstairs.

"SHUT UP! I don't tease you about Gilbert!" Madeline stopped at that, blushing furiously.

"Speaking of Gilbert, where is he? It's been too quiet around here." Madeline glanced out the window.

"I think he went out with Antonio and Francis. Who knows what those three are doing."

**De Arc Apartment Complex**

"Francis!" The door opened and Jeanne smiled sweetly. She had on a white tank top and shorts. Francis grinned and they hugged. Antonio and Gilbert glanced at each other before simultaneously 'Aww'-ing. Jeanne laughed and Francis turned.

"Jeanne, these are my friends Gilbert and Antonio. Guys, this is Jeanne." Gilbert grinned and Antonio held out his hand, which Jeanne shook.

"Nice to meet you. It's not often Francis takes us to visit friends. Especially ones this pretty." He winked. Jeanne blushed slightly while Francis rolled his eyes.

"That is why I don't bring you to meet my friends." he smirked and they entered the apartment.

"Dang this is fancy." Gilbert whistled. It resembled a mini-house, with a kitchen, living room, and everything. Jeanne laughed.

"Papa likes going full-out." She walked over to the side of the apartment where the wall was a window.

"What a view…" Francis stood next to her. Jeanne smiled.

"It's one-way, so we can see out but the people below can't see in." She explained. Francis grinned.

"Very nice." He kissed her on the forehead. Antonio and Gilbert joined them.

"Wow. That is quite a view…" Antonio trailed off, staring intently at the street below them.

"What is it Antonio?" Gilbert asked, following his view. His mouth dropped. Jeanne and Francis exchanged confused looks.

"Is something wrong?" Jeanne asked. Gilbert and Antonio quickly looked away."Uh No. Nothing wrong. Hey there's an ice cream man down there. We're gonna go grab some. We'll be back." Gilbert and Antonio began to qalk off when Francis grabbed the back of their collars.

"What is it really?" He asked, suspicious. He was glaring at the two. Antonio and Gilbert glanced at each other.

"Um…remember that thing you got told? Ya know, from the first day we met?" Antonio asked carefully. Francis raised his eyebrow.

"I remember that! Arthur got really upset that day too. I guess Angel broke his heart." Gilbert played along, hoping that Francis would catch on. Francis' eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. That thing… Sorry Jeanne but we got to go. We forgot that we had to go watch Gilbert's little brother. See you later!" He pulled the other boys out of the apartment before Jeanne could say a word.

"Francis what are you doing!? We can handle this, stay with your girlfriend!" Gilbert hissed. Francis scowled.

"She'd be in more danger if I stayed with her, no? Besides, it would look suspicious to her parents if you two left but I stayed considering I told them how I couldn't come by myself." He answered coolly. The boys ran past Jeanne's parents and out the door.

"Where did it go?" Antonio whipped around. Gilbert scowled.

"It's probably after us. If we want to draw it out, we need to go where there's nobody else." The boys went to their bikes and started riding.

"Where are we going?" Francis asked, following Gilbert, who was leading.

"That…is a good question." Antonio huffed as they pedaled uphill.

"We can either go back home or somewh- HOLY SHIT!" Gilbert skidded his bike to a stop, causing the other boys to stop as well. Their path was blocked by two teens. The girl had chin-length blonde hair and a red ribbon while the boy had spiky hair.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be riding bikes in the middle of the street? What if you hit us!" The girl scolded them. Gilbert tightened his grip on his handlebars.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be standing in the middle of the street?" Antonio shot back. The boy scowled.

"Don't talk to her like that, CAST." He snapped. Antonio's eyes widened and Gilbert scowled, getting off his bike.

"Aw Lars…you ruined our cover!" The girl whined. Lars rolled his eyes.

"We were going to destroy them anyways Bella, it wouldn't have done much good to just wait for them to figure it out themselves." He snapped. Bella pouted. Antonio got off his bike as well.

"Francis, get out of here." Gilbert ordered. Francis scowled but rode off. Before he got far, Bella raised her hand and a fireball shot out of it. Francis yelped and dove off his bike, narrowly dodging the fireball.

"Ow." He flinched as he stood up, shaking.

"You okay Francis?" Gilbert called. Francis gave him a thumbs up.

"Go ahead and do your thing. I'll be over here…trying not to die." He grinned weakly.

"You heard him Antonio." Gilbert grinned. Antonio returned the smile and the two transformed.

"We're gonna transform are we? Come on Bella." Lars snapped his fingers and the two transformed as well. Bella gained yellow armor and her eyes became yellow. Her hair became metal and the ribbon glowed. Lars gained light brown armor and his hair became metal as well. He seemed buffer than Bella.

"So, do you want the chick or the buff one?" Gilbert asked. Antonio chuckled."The chica seems a little faster. Why don't you take that one?" He took out his axe and pressed the button. Gilbert chuckled.

"Seems like a plan." The two charged.

"Wanna play?" Bella sang as she dodged Gilbert's punches with ease. Gilbert smirked.

"I'll warn you, I play rough." He shot back as he raised his hands, firing blasts out of them. Bella dove to the side and rolled underneath the blasts. Gilbert gritted his teeth. Antonio wasn't having any better luck on his end. He barely managed to block Lars' sword with his axe. Apparently Lars had a energy weapon as well, a sword he expertly wielded.

"You can't beat me." Lars said coldly. Antonio grinned.

"Don't underestimate me." He replied coolly, the feathers on his back firing lasers that Lars barely dodged, only hitting his arm. He swore and gripped his now-bleeding arm. Antonio spun his axe.

"Anything else you want to say?" he asked.

"Yeah…who's that?" Lars was staring behind Antonio. Antonio followed his gaze and his mouth dropped. Running up the road was Jeanne.

"Francis!" he shouted. Francis glanced at Antonio, who frantically pointed towards the girl. Francis followed his hand and gaped.

"Shit." He ran towards the girl.

"Jeanne what are you doing here?!" He asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind a tree.

"You were acting weird and I was worried." She said simply. Francis glanced towards the others, who had managed to distract the aliens.

"You need to go home. Now. It isn't safe for you to be here." He said sternly, his hands on her shoulders. Jeanne scowled.

"How isn't it sa- are those fighting robots?!" She gazed past Francis at the aliens. Francis followed her gaze and swore, grabbing her and rolling out of the way as Bella shot a fireball their way.

"You need to leave now!" Francis urged. Jeanne shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you!" She insisted. Francis grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes, silently pleading.

"O-okay…just be careful okay?" Francis nodded and turned, glancing towards their discarded bikes.

"Wait here, I'll go get Antonio's bike. You can get home faster that way." He ran over to the bikes. He turned to run back when-

"LOOK OUT!" Gilbert screamed. Jeanne turned and paled as a fireball shot straight towards her. Francis' eyes widened but he was too far away."NO!" He screamed as Jeanne was hit. She burst into flames, screaming with pain. Francis dropped the bike and ran over.

"NO JEANNE!" He knelt by her burning body and just stared in shock. It was too late, he knew that. He could tell by her eyes. Reality struck in and he began to sob. Gilbert and Antonio froze with shock.

"They actually….killed her. They've never…killed a civilian before." Antonio murmured. Even Gilbert was silenced. The enemies, however, didn't pause. Antonio cried out with pain as Lars slashed his back with his sword. He collapsed, barely conscious."ANTONIO!" Gilbert dashed over, going extra fast with his skates, and managed to move the CAST before Lars impaled him. He skated over to where Francis was.

"Watch him. I'll….I'll deal with them." He glanced nervously at the enemy before shaking his head and walking towards them. Francis suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Let me." He said coldly. Gilbert saw the malice in his eyes and didn't argue as Francis began to walk towards the two. Gilbert was shocked though, when Francis began to glow. He transformed, his hair turning metal and his skin turning white. His chest area was light blue, as were his shoulders, but the rest of his torso and arms were black. His hands were light blue finger-less gloves. His legs were all black, with light blue knees and feet. His eyes were glowing ice blue and the two aliens backed up, slightly terrified.

"You killed her. She was innocent and you killed her." He said coldly. Lars smirked.

"Oh was that your girlfriend? Too bad. She was pretty hot." He laughed. Not for very long as Francis raised his hand and shot a blue beam straight through his chest. Lars blinked once before exploding. Bella shrieked in terror.

"LARS! That was my brother you bastard!" She growled, charging. Francis tried to move but was too slow. She punched him in the face, sending him flying.

"Francis!" Gilbert dashed over, helping up his friend.

"It's not working….I tried to move but I couldn't…why?" Francis was confused and frankly, so was Gilbert.

"What do you mean you couldn't move?" He asked. Francis shook his head.

"Just that. My brain said move but my legs didn't!" He scowled as he stood up shakily.

"Want some help then?" Gilbert asked. Francis nodded and Gilbert grinned.

"Let's do this then!" He sped towards Bella, causing her to dodge. She dodged straight into Francis' attack though, the beam shooting straight through her head. She exploded as well. The two panted, exhausted. They untransformed.

"Oh shit Antonio!" The two dashed towards their friend, who was still transformed but hurt.

"He gets hurt all the time. Lovi is going to kill me…" Gilbert groaned.

"That's not important. How are we going to get him back without anyone seeing us?!" Francis asked. He glanced at Gilbert, who groaned again.

"Seriously? What am I, a fucking Taxi cab?!" He transformed again and picked up Antonio bridal style.

"I'll be back…" He sped off towards their neighborhood.

**Jones-Williams House**

"Where are you Gil?" Madeline sighed as she sat out on the lawn. She was waiting for him to come back. Of course, she didn't expect him to be transformed. She stood up quickly as he dashed in.

"Gil?! What happened!? Where's Francis?!" She had a million questions but Gilbert interrupted.

"Can you get Antonio to his house? I gotta go help Francis get our bikes." He handed Antonio to Madeline, who had to support him, before running off again.

"AMELIA GET OUT HERE!" She shouted. Amelia opened the door yawning.

"What is it- holy shit." She ran over and grabbed Antonio's other arm. Together, they managed to get him to his garage.

"Antonio's always hurt…" Amelia grunted as they knocked on the back door. Feli and Lovi were usually at Antonio's house, working on possible upgrades. Feli was the one who went to open the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She shrieked as she saw Antonio. Amelia and Madeline flinched at the high-pitched scream."Ask Gilbert when he gets back. We have no idea." Madeline explained as the girls carried Antonio into the house.

"Feli what's wrong?" Lovi asked as she walked in. There was a silence as Lovi stared at the three girls and the unconscious Antonio. Lovi turned and walked out of the room, back into the garage.

"Well, that went surprisingly wel-" "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lovi screeched, interrupting Feli. Amelia and Madeline glanced at each other.

"So…have fun with fixing Antonio!" They quickly, but carefully, dumped Antonio onto the couch before running out the door, leaving Feli with an angry Italian and the injured boyfriend.

**Beilschmidt House**

"I can't let you go anywhere, can I?" Alfher said angrily as Gilbert walked in, sporting a bruise on his cheek.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to talk about something important. Mainly why Francis couldn't control his movements when he transformed." Gilbert folded his arms. Ludwig put down the book he was reading, suddenly interested in the conversation. Alfher sighed.

"I told them we should've upgraded him…" He muttered. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Francis was the first CAST built, so naturally he is the least functional out of all of you. As we built more, we became more advanced and the CASTs became stronger. But Francis was the original. Bring him to Antonio, he'll fix the problem." Gilbert suddenly looked worried.

"Uh…that's not really an option right now…" He said, smiling sheepishly. Alfher raised an eyebrow."What happened?" He asked sharply. Gilbert sighed and took a deep breath, preparing to explain the entire thing.

**Bonnefoy's House**

"Francis…." Monika couldn't think of anything to say. Francis had explained everything and was silently sobbing on his bed.

"It's not your fault." "Yes it is! If I hadn't met her, she wouldn't be dead!" He snapped. Monika sighed and sat down next to him, rubbing his head like when he was younger.

"Listen Little brother, you couldn't stop the enemy from killing an innocent civilian this time. But if you keep going, you can save other innocent civilians. Maybe even someone else's girlfriend. You know Jeanne would want that." Monika said soothingly. Francis nodded.

"I'll go make some escargot." She left the boy alone.

**I am so evil. I feel kinda bad for killing Jeanne that way. Poor Francis. But when I'm listening to the Rugrats Theory on repeat, the chapter's BOUND to be sad and/or creepy.**

**REVIEW PLEEASE!**

**Jeanne- Jeanne D'Arc (Death by fire again D: )**

**Jacques and Isabelle- Jeanne's legit -Belgium**

**Lars-Netherlands**


	8. Chapter 8

**So many guests wanted this to be updated…You guys realize if you make accounts and follow the story you will be told via email when I update it right? Oh well it IS nice to actually get reviews, even if it's just asking for an update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Meadow**

"Why are we picking sunflowers again aru?" Nene asked as she picked one. Ivan smiled as he added one to his basket.

"They are pretty, da? Katyusha wants to host a dinner tonight for everyone so I am picking a few flowers for the center." Nene chuckled lightly as she glanced at Ivan's giant basket full of sunflowers.

"We have more than a 'few' aru. But why am I here aru?" Ivan grinned.

"Because I wanted you to. Besides, we are not allowed to be by ourselves, da? Antonio is upgrading Francis, Gilbert is grounded, Ludwig is with Feli and Lovi is helping Antonio. Amelia annoys me and Madeline stays with her sister. Sakura was reading a strange book and only you were free. So you came with me." Ivan said cheerfully. Nene frowned.

"Nice to know you WANTED me to come aru." She said sarcastically. Ivan smiled."I did. I would've chosen you anyways." Nene turned red and looked away, embarrassed.

"Aiyah…" She mumbled. Ivan grinned as he stood up, holding his basket of sunflowers.

"I believe we have enough, da?" Nene nodded as she grabbed her basket.

"Now, how do we get back aru?" She asked, glancing around at the identical trees. Ivan grinned.

"I don't know." He admitted. Nene's mouth dropped.

"Aiyah! Why would you take me all the way out here if you didn't know how to get back aru?!" She smacked him on the arm. He chuckled."I was kidding Nene. It is this way." He grabbed her free arm and began leading her back towards their houses. She turned red as she realized he wasn't planning on letting go of her hand anytime soon.

**Jones-Williams' House**

"AMELIA QUIT HOGGING THE BATHROOM!" Arthur shouted, banging on the door.

"You have your own bathroom, why do you need to use OURS?!" Amelia shouted back as she started straightening her hair.

"Madeline's using it! She said you were hogging the mirror and she needed to use a curling iron!" Arthur snapped. He could hear Amelia snigger.

"You sounded so gay right there Artie." She teased. Arthur turned bright red.

"S-Shut it! I'm not gay, I'm just British!" He snapped. Amelia laughed.

"Chill Artie, I'll be out in a sec!" Arthur scowled. When they heard that Katyusha was holding a fancy dinner for everyone, the girls decided to get fancy and were getting all dressed up.

"Fine it's yours." Amelia finally opened the door. Arthur was about to say something back but he silenced when he saw Amelia. Her hair appeared longer when it was straightened, appearing to be almost halfway down her back. She wore a blue tank top with a white jacket and pants on. She had silver sandals on to finish the look with a blue bow holding back her bangs on her right side.

"Artie? You're beginning to drool." She smirked as Arthur blinked and turned bright red, looking away.

"I-…Y-you look nice." He muttered. Amelia grinned.

"You're adorable, ya know that? Now come on you aren't going to the party dressed like that!" Arthur frowned, glancing at his outfit. He had on his typical sweater vest and pants.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"It's fine for a normal day but for a party? Waaay to casual!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room.

"Amelia? What are you doing?" Madeline walked out of the bathroom as Amelia began pulling clothes out of the closet. Her hair was curled and she had an outfit identical to Amelia's but in purple and black..

"Artie needs a new outfit!" Amelia sang as she kept throwing clothes out the closet.

"Oy! You're going to clean all this up!" Arthur snapped as he dodged flying clothes. Madeline giggled.

"Aha!" Amelia tossed a pair of white slacks, a white button-up t-shirt, and a plain blue t-shirt onto the bed next to Arthur.

"Amelia…that matches your outfit almost exactly!" Madeline laughed as Amelia realized exactly what she had thrown onto the bed. Both teens turned bright red.

"I…um…you don't need to change if you don't want to Arthur…" Amelia mumbled before running out of the room. Madeline winked at Arthur.

"She'll be hurt if you don't change ya know." Madeline warned before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Arthur sighed before beginning to change his clothes.

**Braginski House**

"You two look so cute!" Katyusha squealed as she opened the door. Amelia and Arthur blushed as Alfred and Madeline exchanged smirks, before pushing the two teens inside and following suit.

"The kids are all upstairs in the rec room." Katyusha told them and the trio headed upstairs. They had barely entered the room before Feli tackled Amelia and Arthur.

"YOU GUYS LOOK SO ADORABLE! Did you guys plan to wear the same outfit?!" Amelia and Arthur both sputtered arguments. Madeline laughed.

"Yes. Yes they did. They're going out Feli." She teased. Amelia and Arthur shot her glares as Feli's mouth dropped.

"She's lying Feli." Amelia got up and scowled at her sister before crossing to the other side of the room and sitting down on a beanbag chair next to Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert to join in their game of Call of Duty. Arthur walked over to the other side of the room, grabbed a random book off the bookshelf and began to read it.

"Where is Nene and Ivan?" Madeline asked as she sat down next to Sakura.

"They went to go pick sunflowers for the centerpiece of the table." Feli said cheerfully as she sat down next to the two.

"Alone. By themselves. In the woods." Lovi smirked. Sakura turned red.

"I-I do not understand…" She said softly. Feli giggled.

"Obviously they have a thing for each other! Lovi and I can tell these things, we're Italian! It's like with Gilbert and Madeline or Amelia and Arthur." Madeline turned red.

"Me and Gil aren't like that!" She sputtered. Lovi raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did Gilbert become 'Gil'?" She pointed out. Feli and even Sakura laughed at that. Madeline glanced over at Gilbert, who was angrily hissing curses as his virtual character died.

"Still. It's hard to believe Amelia and Arthur though…oh my god." Madeline began giggling. The other girls raised an eyebrow.

"Look at the book Arthur picked up." They glanced over and gasped. Arthur had randomly grabbed _'50 Shades of Grey'_ and they all burst out laughing. Apparently they were loud because all of the others glanced at them, confused.

"Hey Eyebrows! I didn't know you liked those kind of books!" Lovi laughed as Arthur frowned and glanced at the cover of the book. He paled and threw it aside, scowling.

"Wait what book was it?!" The others ran over to the laughing girls, but they just pointed over at Arthur. The four of them exchanged glances before running over to Arthur.

"Wha- hey no!" Arthur grabbed the book and covered the title in his chest as they tried to see it.

"Come on Artie I wanna see!" Amelia whined. Arthur shook his head.

"Mon Cher…there are many ways we can get this book. You know some." Francis smirked. Arthur paled and let go of the book, which quickly got grabbed by Amelia.

"'_50 Shades of Grey'_?" The four exchanged looks before bursting out laughing. Arthur turned bright red.

"I didn't know that's what I grabbed okay!" He snapped. Amelia chuckled and patted his head.

"Suuure Artie. Don't worry, I heard it's a good book!" They all burst out laughing again as Arthur covered his head. Suddenly, a phone went off. Sakura took out her cell phone and everyone managed to quiet their laughs to silent giggles.

"Hello? Oh Nene! I was wondering where you and Ivan were. Oh…Nene? Nene what's going on? I can't hear you! Hello? Nene?" Sakura glanced worried at her phone.

"I don't know if she hung up or if we just disconnected…" Sakura said softly. Everyone glanced at Arthur. He sighed and got up.

"Fine let me see." Sakura gratefully handed Arthur the phone and he closed his eyes.

"They're nearby. Maybe a little ways into the forest but it won't take long to reach them." He opened his eyes and handed Sakura back her phone.

"So, how do we sneak out without the adults noticing?" Gilbert asked. Everyone went silent.

"Obviously some of us will have to stay behind to make sure there's enough noise to keep the adults downstairs." Antonio frowned.

"I'll stay. Which means YOU are staying too." Lovi scowled as Feli volunteered.

"The Tomato-bastard is too. He has gotten hurt too much in battles." Lovi muttered. Antonio pouted.

"But Loviiii…" He whined. Lovi shot him a death-glare and he silenced.

"But we don't know if they're even being attacked. And if they are, we don't know how strong the enemies are this time." Arthur pointed out.

"But if they are being attacked, sitting here won't help them." Amelia shot back. Arthur scowled.

"Fine. I'm staying here as well." Arthur folded his arms. Sakura frowned.

"But Arthur-san, you are the only one who can find them." She pleaded silently with her eyes and he sighed.

"Fine. Madeline, you stay here with Gilbert and Ludwig. You and Ludwig can't transform yet and we don't want you getting hurt and we all know you would be too worried about Gilbert to stay behind anyways." Madeline and Gilbert turned red and they glanced at each other before quickly looking away.

"So Arthur, Amelia, Sakura and I are going? I am not sure Mon chers…I have just been upgraded today." Francis glanced nervously at Antonio, who nodded.

"He needs to wait to transform until at least tomorrow. There is no telling what could happen if he transformed before the upgrades have adjusted to his body." Antonio warned. Francis paled and the others all took a large step away from the boy.

"If only Arthur, Amelia and Sakura leave, it'll be easier to cover for them. Just make sure you're back in time for dinner." Feli instructed. Arthur glanced at his watch.

"That's in about an hour. Okay let's go." The trio left the room and snuck downstairs and out the front door.

**Forest-**

"Well…this could've ended better." Ivan said cheerfully as he and Nene ran.

"Aiyah Ivan! I dropped my phone when you pulled me and now they won't be able to find us unless we head back there aru!" Nene panted. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet. The small one is probably still there." Nene frowned.

"Wait there were two?! I only saw the one that's following us aru!" Ivan shook his head.

"There was a smaller one too. Up in the trees." They both skidded to a stop as a blast came from behind them, hitting a tree that was in front of them and causing it to fall, straight towards them. Nene shrieked as Ivan grabbed her and dove out of the way.

"Ivan!? Ivan!" Nene coughed as the dust settled and stood up shakily.

"We might have a small problem comrade." She heard Ivan said weakly. She gasped when she saw that the tree had fallen on top of Ivan's legs.

"Ivan! Aiyah just stand still I'll find a way to move it!" She looked around for something to move the tree.

"Comrade, you can run da? Go and get the others." Ivan flinched when he tried to pull himself from under the tree.

"I'm not leaving you Ivan!" Nene knelt down by the teen.

"C'te." They froze as their follower walked out from the trees. His main color is dark blue, his secondary black. His hair was covered by a dark blue helmet but was blonde underneath. His torso was a black, bulky vest that resembled a bullet-proof vest, that didn't cover the lower part of his stomach. The armor on his arms was dark blue and went to his elbows. He had elbow pads that were black and fingerless dark blue gloves. His leg armor was big and bulky, surrounding his entire legs and feet. They were mainly dark blue with black accents. His knees were covered by big black knee-pads.

"Nene run!" Ivan ordered, his usual smile gone. Nene glanced down at him before standing up, a determined look on her face.

"You're going to learn to leave us alone aru!" She said with a determined look on her face as she transformed. The robot showed no emotion as his chest opened and shot mini-missiles. Nene's eyes widened as she dove to the side.

"NENE WATCH OUT!" Ivan shouted. Nene glanced up and saw that the missile had followed her and it blew up in her face. She flew back into a tree and the other robot quickly dashed over and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her against the tree.

"Weak." He mumbled. Nene's eyes flashed and she shot lasers, which he easily dodged just by moving his head.

"L-let me go aru!" Nene struggled but he just tightened his grip, causing her to begin to gasp for air."Leave her alone!" Ivan ordered as he tried even harder to get out from under the tree. The robot glanced back at him.

"Hey Axel! Three more are heading your way, should I stop them?" A radio buzzed. Axel frowned.

"Y's. I'm alm'st d'ne." He mumbled.

"Okay! Be careful though!" The cheerful voice crackled. Axel glanced at the pinned down CASTs.

"L't's f'n'sh th's." He said as he once again tightened his grip. Nene had fear in her eyes as she realized she was truly about to die.

"NO!" There was suddenly a bright light and Axel was blasted away from Nene, who fell to the ground gasping for air. She glanced up and smiled when she saw Ivan, who had transformed. his main color was purple, his secondary silver. His skin was silver. His armor resembled Axel's, but purple and silver instead of dark blue and black. His scarf didn't change and was whipping around. He gently took it off and walked over to Nene, kneeling by her.

"Take good care of this, da?" He smiled and set it down on her. She nodded as she untransformed and passed out. He patted her head and turned to Axel, glaring.

"Now it is time for fun, da?" He said coldly before charging.

**Meanwhile…**

"I can't hit him!" Amelia whined as she dodged another blue beam.

"He's very fast. Not to mention very smart. He is keeping us distracted from the others." Sakura noted as she shot some of her red laser disks. The other robot dodged them with ease as he landed on top of another tree. His main color was light blue, his secondary was silver. His hair was a bright yellow and his eyes were bright blue. He had antennae on his head that resemble an insects'. His torso was light blue everywhere except his stomach, which was silver. His arms were light blue until his wrist, where silver gloves met it with big cuffs. His legs were silver until his shins, where he had bulky light blue boots. He also carried a large gun that had a sniper-scope.

"We have to beat him to get to Ivan and Nene obviously." Arthur scowled as he dodged the small robot's attack.

"Nooo what made you think that Captain Obvious?" Amelia said sarcastically as she shot more missiles, some of which nearly hit Arthur.

"Watch where you're aiming idiot!" he snapped. Amelia scowled.

"Now is not the time for arguing!" Sakura interrupted. Before either of them could say anything, a blue beam went straight through Sakura's stomach. She gasped before collapsing.

"SAKURA!" The other two shouted as the small robot blew smoke off the tip of his gun.

"Tino: 1, CASTS: 0." He said cheerfully. Amelia scowled.

"Why is this guy tougher than all the others?!" She charged him blindly, only to be greeted with the gun pointed straight at her head.

"NorBot Commander Tino, at your service." He said cheerfully as he pulled the trigger. Before the gun fired, Arthur shot a large yellow beam, splitting the gun in half. Amelia and Tino both fell back.

"Amelia!" Arthur ran over as Tino sat up, groaning.

"Oh great! Now Luka has to make me another gun! Axel I'm heading back to headquarters." Tino snapped his fingers and vanished. Arthur swore as Amelia groaned.

"Ow my head…" She muttered. Arthur chuckled.

"A bullet almost went through it." She blinked before her eyes widened.

"I…almost died….holy shit." She said numbly. Arthur was shocked when tears started to appear in her eyes.

"ARTIIEE THAT WAS SCARY!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Arthur, sobbing. Arthur sat in shock before wrapping his arms around her.

"Shh…it's okay Amelia. I know…But we have to keep going. Not only do we have to find the others, we need to take care of Sakura." Amelia sniffed and nodded.

"Okay so-" "ARTIE MOVE!" Amelia grabbed Arthur and dove out of the way of a flying robot. They gaped at the sight of the large robot sitting against a now-broken tree.

"What the fuck?!" "Ah Comrades. I was just cleaning up." They looked up and saw a now-transformed Ivan walking up calmly. They glanced between the two as the pieces slowly came together.

"Holy shit Ivan! Wha- how…where…" Ivan frowned as Axel began to stand up.

"Go get Nene. She's back there, unconscious. My scarf is lying on top of her, so just look for the pink. Let me deal with him." Ivan ordered. Arthur and Amelia exchanged fearful looks before scampering off to find Nene.

"Let's finish this, da?" Ivan smiled as his chest opened, revealing missiles. Axel scowled.

"N't t'd'y." He mumbled. Ivan's eyes widened as he realized what Axel said a second too late. He fired and Axel teleported right before the missiles struck, causing the tree to explode. Ivan scowled.

"Damn it." He swore as he glanced down at the unconscious Sakura.

"So much for being sneaky." He looked up and saw Amelia grinning sheepishly as she carried Nene over one shoulder.

"Let me. You take Sakura, da?" Amelia nodded and let Ivan carry Nene bridal style as she lifted up Sakura in a similar way.

"So, how much trouble do you think we'll be in?" Arthur asked as he folded his arms.

**Braginski House**

"What the- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Amelia flinched as Alfred whipped open the back door. The adults had been sharing their alcoholic beverages of choice when Alfred had spotted the injured and exhausted CASTs coming from the forest.

"Many, many, MANY things. But we need to go talk to Antonio so…" Amelia tried to get past her brother, but Alfred stopped her.

"Look. I realize you're incredibly pissed off. But Sakura and Nene are currently unconscious, Sakura has a hole through her stomach, and Antonio is the only one who can fix her!" Amelia snapped. That's when she realized Ty was silent.

"Oh…uh….sorry I wasn't thinking…" Arthur smacked her.

"Way to go." He hissed. Amelia shot him a look.

"Go ahead…go upstairs and get Antonio…please hurry." Ty said softly. Everyone stared at him before Arthur ran upstairs and the other two dashed to the front door. Before Ivan could get far, Katyusha grabbed him.

"Are you okay Vanya?" She asked. Ivan smiled and nodded."Da. I get to carry Nene without her punching me." The adults laughed as Ivan ran off after the others.

"Love, it's so cute." Monika sighed as she took a sip of wine.

**So much Fluff! Not to mention epic action! And if you can't tell, apparently someone will get hurt in every fight. Unless I change my mind. Which I might. ANYWAYS '**_**50 Shades of Grey'**_** is a book based off a Twilight fan-fiction that is an 'erotic novel' (AKA PORN). Why Ukraine has it, I don't know. I mean, she's friends with Hungary so she's gotta have SOMETHING.**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC FLUFF!**

**Axel- Sweden (Explanation later)**

**Tino- Finland**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY MORE CASTS! I'm beginning to run out of ideas so I don't know if I'm gonna put fillers or just keep going with the plot and make everything short so we shall see, hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Berlin, Germany**

"So, why are we back here again? Not that I don't love this country and all but I thought we sold our house." Gilbert asked as they got out of the taxi.

"I thought it would be nice for a family bonding vacation. We haven't relaxed together in a while, so I thought coming back here would be nice." Alfher said as he paid the driver and the taxi sped off.

"Where will we stay if our house isn't OUR house anymore?" Ludwig asked as he glanced nervously at the group of girls who were staring at him. Gilbert smirked and slung an arm around him, causing the group of girls to giggle.

"There's hotels for that Lud. But I wonder how Feli will feel knowing all the girls are still falling head over heels for ya." Gilbert laughed at Ludwig's red face and even Alfher chuckled.

"Actually, I never sold our house. Consider it our vacation home from now on." Alfher revealed. Ludwig and Gilbert stared at him in shock.

"Nice! Does this mean we can leave our old stuff in our room?! I didn't want to clean everything up anyways!" Gilbert grinned and grabbed Ludwig's arm, pulling the boy towards their house. Alfher chuckled as he followed the boys.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'M SO BORED!" Amelia groaned as she collapsed onto the couch. All the teens had gathered in Antonio's house, completely bored out of their minds.

"It's too quiet without Gilbert here." Antonio sighed as he casually wiped grease off of one of his wrenches. Madeline nodded.

"Plus Luddy's gone too! I was gonna take him to the ice cream parlor today but then he told me about their surprise vacation back to Germany." Feli pouted. Lovi rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad they're gone. But we should be happy that we've had an entire week off from fighting evil robots. I for one am glad I could go a week without having to repair anything!" She shot a glare at Antonio, who grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry the aliens like shooting me in the chest." He laughed, soon joined by the others.

"Hey Sakura, whatcha reading?" Amelia asked, glancing over the girl's shoulder. Sakura turned red and shut it quickly.

"Y-you wouldn't like it." Nene chuckled as Amelia frowned.

"Trust me. You wouldn't aru. There are octopi attacking London." Sakura shot her a glare as Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds interesting, may I see it?" Sakura shook her head frantically.

"I dunno Sakura, after reading 50 Shades of Grey I think he might like it aru." Nene teased. Arthur turned red as everyone laughed.

"N-never mind. I think I know what the book is." Sakura turned bright red and covered her face, embarrassed.

**Germany**

"It's been a while Gilbert! How is Japan?" The waitress, a sweet girl with blonde hair and green eyes, asked as she set down the ice cream Gilbert and Ludwig had ordered. Not soon after they dropped their suitcases off at their house, they ran off to their favorite Ice Cream Parlor.

"Great! The school is pretty cool too!" Gilbert grinned as he took a large sip of his giant chocolate milkshake. Ludwig nodded as he took a spoonful of his banana split.

"Well I'm glad you two came back for a visit! Rodina will be so happy when she finds out!" Gilbert spat out his milkshake and even Ludwig looked nervous.

"Y-you realize she's my EX, right?" Gilbert said as he grabbed a napkin and began cleaning up the spilt milkshake. The waitress turned red, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh! Oh I totally forgot! And I bet you got a girl in Japan so it'd be bad if she knew-" "Gilbert?!" Gilbert swore as the girl they were speaking of entered the shop. She had her dark brown hair in a ponytail and wore a light purple dress with thin straps that went to her knee.

"I thought you moved." She said sharply as she walked over. Gilbert shot Ludwig a desperate look."We did. We're back for a short vacation." Ludwig explained. Rodina shot him a glare and Ludwig looked away quickly, silently apologizing to his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me!? You haven't even called me since you got there!" Rodina whined, shoving Gilbert into the corner of the booth as she sat next to him. Gilbert flinched, obviously nervous.

"I-I…the phone wasn't plugged in yet! Phone company is messed up, ya know?" He laughed nervously. Rodina obviously didn't believe him."Well, if you're going to visit Germany then we can pick up where we left off then." Gilbert paled.

"U-um Rodina I don't think…" Suddenly a cell phone went off. Gilbert grinned, happy for the distraction."That's mine! Uh if you'll excuse me!" He managed to squeeze past Rodina and ran out of the Parlor. He stood outside and flipped open his cell phone."Hey Maddie! You have really good timing, ya know that?" Gilbert grinned. He listened to the girl talk and laughed.

"You guys are bored without the awesome me? Why don't you all go to the city or something. I bet if all of you stay together you guys would be perfectly safe!" Gilbert didn't noticed that Rodina was right behind him."Yeah. Yeah Maddie. I miss ya too! See ya." He flipped the phone shut and turned, yelping when he came face to face to Rodina, who was glaring angrily.

"Who's MADDIE!?" She snapped. Gilbert sighed."Look Rodina. We broke up. That's it. I don't know what is going on in your psychotic mind but we aren't getting back together. I…met someone else." Gilbert admitted. Rodina scowled and slapped him across the cheek."Fuck you Gilbert Beilschmidt!" She shrieked as she ran off. Gilbert rubbed his cheek as he watched her run.

"Having girl problems?" He turned at the voice, which belonged to a short girl with silver-white hair and violet eyes.

"Just a little. Hey I haven't seen you before. My name's Gilbert." He grinned and the girl smiled.

"I'm Erika. Don't worry, I heard about your girl. I'm not going to hit on you or anything. Besides, my sister would freak." Gilbert chuckled.

"I understand completely." He glanced back at Ludwig, who was paying the waitress and heading towards the exit.

"So, is Maddie still in Kokopelli?" Erika asked casually. Gilbert raised an eyebrow."Yeah….how did you know I moved to Kokopelli?" He asked, suspicious. Erika chuckled darkly.

"Oh my dear friend Tino told me. He said you were awfully mean to him when he went to go visit." Erika replied, her eyes flashing dangerously. Gilbert took a step back.

"Well it was nice meeting you but we gotta go bye!" Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's arm as the boy walked out and ran.

"Mein Gott! What are you freaking out about?! Didn't Rodina leave?!" Ludwig asked, a little surprised.

"Dude! That chick with the white hair was freaky! She knew we moved to Kokopelli. SHE KNEW A DUDE NAMED TINO!" Gilbert snapped. Ludwig raised an eyebrow."And? For all we know there could be a lot of Tinos in Kokopelli." He pointed out. Gilbert rolled his eyes."Okay how about this then: how many girls in Germany have FLASHING EYES!?" Gilbert shot back. Ludwig silenced.

"Okay so what do we do?" Ludwig finally said. Gilbert shrugged."I have no idea."

**Kokopelli-**

Madeline sighed as she snapped her phone shut.

"Awww you miss him!" she jumped as Feli grabbed her from behind.

"W-what!? It's just too quiet without him! That's all…" She protested. Feli giggled.

"Don't worry! I miss Luddy! But that's not why I came out here." She turned serious and Madeline raised an eyebrow. Feli was rarely serious unless it was really important.

"I have a really bad feeling. Like, something bad is going to happen." Feli explained. Madeline nodded."Me too. Amelia says I just miss Gilbert but I don't think that's it." "You're right." The girls froze as the owner of the voice giggled, sitting up in a tree. He was small and had blonde hair. And was a robot.

"Erika and Luka are on their way to Germany right now." He sang happily. Feli stepped protectively in front of Madeline."What do you mean?!" She snapped, her normally cheerful eyes glaring daggers.

"They'll be dead in a few minutes. Of course, I'd be more worried about yourselves. The name's Tino, Commander of the NorBots. " The boy chuckled darkly.

"Maddie, go get help." Feli said in a low voice. Madeline shook her head.

"I can't leave you! You aren't meant for attacking Feli!" Madeline hissed. Feli shot her a look.

"I know. That's why you need to go get the others! NOW!" Feli snapped. Madeline gulped and nodded. Feli turned back to Tino, transforming. Tino raised an eyebrow.

"This should be fun." Madeline began sneaking back towards Antonio's house when she yelped, jumping back as a missile narrowly missed, causing a small explosion in front of her. She fell onto her butt, terrified but not hurt.

"No r'nnin." Another, much larger, robot stepped out from the trees.

"C'mon Axel! Let's play!" Tino giggled as he pulled out a giant sniper rifle. Feli scowled.

"Let's hope the boys are having better luck."

**Germany**

"MOVE!" Ludwig grabbed Gilbert and pulled him out of the way of a black beam.

"Shit what was that?!" Gilbert asked, pale. They looked up and saw Erika, now joined by another girl, walking calmly towards them. The other girl has short, light blonde hair and a yellow cross holding back her bangs. She had smoke coming out of her palm.

"Man I thought we could actually have a relaxing vacation. How did they even find us!?" Gilbert asked as he stood up. Ludwig shrugged.

"Run or fight?" Gilbert asked, glancing at his brother. Ludwig rolled his eyes."Do you even need to ask? You'd fight even if I said no." Gilbert grinned.

"Ja. So, watch my back bro!" He transformed and smirked at the two girls. The girls glanced at each other before grinning.

"So that's how we're going to play." Erika giggled as the two girls transformed. Erika's main color was white, her secondary being a dark brown. Her torso was all White, with dark brown accents. Her shoulders had round dark brown circles, with a bright white light in the center of them. They went down to her wrists, where her cuffs were white. There was another circle, attached to her wrist, that was identical to her shoulders. Her legs were white, until her feet, which were brown. She had a metal, wing-like armor on the outside of her thighs, attached at her hip. They were dark brown, with the ends white. The other girl's main color was violet, her secondary white. Her hair hardened and her eyes were a dull violet. Her ears were like Arthur's, but violet. Her torso was violet until her chest, where from her chest (sweetheart neckline) to her collar was white. She didn't have sleeves, but her gloves resembled Feli's and Lovi's, but was silver and violet instead of black and red/green. Her jewel was an amethyst.

"C'mon Luka, this'll be easy! There's one of him and two of us!" Erika giggled and the two girls high-fived before charging towards Gilbert.

"Let's dance!" He turned on his skates and skated straight towards them. He and Luka held up their hands at the same time, shooting their beams at each other.

**Kokopelli-**

"I don't like this!" Madeline squeaked as she dodged another attack. Feli grunted as she used her force field to block another missile.

"Isn't there any way we can contact the others!? We're so close!" Madeline glanced over at Antonio's house, who was a few yards away."How do they not fucking hear the explosions?! UGH!" Feli snapped as she rolled out of the way of one of Tino's bullets.

"Why can't I transform?! This definitely is a desperate and dangerous situation!" Madeline thought to herself as she desperately tried to send her sister a mental SOS, which had never worked before but when you're about to die, you'll try anything.

"Wait! Feli that's it! Send an SOS to Lovi! You guys were built to fight together so I bet you can communicate when you guys are separated!" Feli glanced back and nodded. Her eyes began to glow as she tried to call for help.

**Antonio's House**

Lovi suddenly stood up. Everyone glanced at her, confused. Her eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Lovi? Is something wrong?" Antonio asked, worried.

"Fuck." She ran out the back door, not even shutting it behind her. Everyone else glanced at each other before quickly following her. They were not expecting to see Feli and Madeline being attacked by exploding missiles and two NorBots.

"FELI!" The girl turned when she heard her name. While she was distracted, Tino smirked, lining up the shot.

"NO!" Before anyone could do anything, Tino pulled the trigger.

**Germany**

As the dust cleared, Gilbert and both girls were both on the ground. Ludwig quickly ran over to his brother. He didn't seem to be hurt, but was knocked unconscious. The other girls didn't look so well. Gilbert's beam was obviously stronger than Luka's, and it went straight through her. She was obviously dead. Her eyes were open but weren't glowing at all. Erika was nearly unconscious.

"Shit. We gotta move." "Wait just a second there." Ludwig froze when a new robot walked up. He looked incredibly pissed off. His main color was black, his secondary red. His hair was yellow and his eyes were blue. His chest was red, with the rest of his torso being black. His arms were completely black and his cuffs were bulky dark red. He had fingerless black gloves. His legs were black, skinny until his knees, where they became big and bulky. His knees were red, as were his feet. He held an energy axe, the handle black but the axe is a made of red energy. It resembled the one Lovi gave Antonio. Ludwig could tell immediately he was probably a Commander as well, just by the way he carried himself. So when he walked over to them, Ludwig held Gilbert closer to him, glaring at the robot.

"M-Mikkel…" Erika murmured. Mikkel knelt down, lifting the girl's head.

"I told you not to go!" He snapped angrily. Erika looked away.

"Luka wanted you to be happy. You were so mad that they were killing the trainees so Luka wanted to kill them so you wouldn't be angry anymore." Mikkel's eyes softened as he glanced over at the dead girl.

"You still disobeyed orders. You know what happens then." Erika had fear in her eyes.

"No…Please…" She pleaded. Ludwig watched in horror as Mikkel stood up, spun his axe, and brought it down, cutting off the girl's head. Ludwig saw tears come out of the girl's eyes before her eyes finally dimmed.

"You…killed your own ALLY!?" Ludwig felt angry, even though the ones that were dead were his enemies.

"She disobeyed orders. They knew even if they killed you they would be dead. They were dead when they left in the first place." Mikkel said coldly. Ludwig scowled as he stood up, shaking with anger. He roared and charged, punching Mikkel in the face. The robot flew back, but landed on his feet. He chuckled darkly.

"You want to play little man? I'll kill you, then your brother. After that, there'll be no CASTs left to stop us!" Ludwig scowled.

"You forgot about the rest of them." Mikkel laughed.

"Tino and Axel are dealing with them as we speak."

**Kokopelli-**

"YOU BASTARD!" Lovi screamed as she charged towards Tino, blinded with fury.

"LOVI NO!" Antonio ran after her, but the girl was too far ahead. Tino barely dodged her fist, crackling with electricity. He fell out of the tree, quickly getting up to dodge another strike. Axel turned to go help his ally but was hit from behind by a laser shot by Nene. All the other CASTs had transformed as well, prepared to fight. Amelia quickly ran to Madeline.

"You okay sis?" Madeline nodded.

"Why can't I transform too?!" She asked, tears streaming down her face. Amelia was silent, unsure of what to say.

"Simple. You're special. You'll transform and save us all one day." Arthur replied for her, having also made his way over. Madeline looked up and saw Amelia grinning. She smiled back.

"Now let's get you out of here! Alfred will flip if he finds out I let ya die!" Madeline giggled as Amelia grabbed her hand and the two sisters ran away from the fight. Arthur turned and yelped as a missile barely missed his face.

"Axel!" Axel turned and saw Tino, right before Lovi punched him in a face. There was a bright flash as Lovi let out a giant burst of electricity. Tino screamed in pain before collapsing, his eyes glowing in and out.

"TINO!" Axel roared and ran towards him. Lovi looked up just in time to be hit out of the way, flying into a tree and collapsing, unconscious.

"Tino!" Axel held the smaller robot close.

"Hey." Tino said softly, his voice distorted. Axel was silent.

"Ya know…I can't believe it took me this long. But you were right. I looked it up. I really was your wife." Tino chuckled as his eyes dimmed before weakly glowing once again.

"I guess I'll see ya later then. Bye Axel." His eyes dimmed and the boy went limp. Axel gently laid down the dead boy and turned, glaring.

"You all are dead." He growled.

**Oh noes. I'm good at cliffhangers. So I decided that the fanfic is going to be short. Sorry guys but I'm running out of ideas D: . But it'll be almost as long as Heroes of the World so it's not that short.**

**REVIEW for cliffhanger.**

**Erika- femIceland**

**Luka- femNorway**

**Mikkel- Denmark**

**Rodina- femAustria**


End file.
